Work In Progress
by shinystar90
Summary: AU Rory and Logan have never met until Rory decides to leave a NY Paper. Recently gotten out of a relationship, she can't seem to get her mind off Logan Huntzberger, and he can't get her out of her mind. Chap 12 up! Sophies Rogan
1. And So It Begins

**WORK IN PROGRESS**

My first ever AU story. Don't think I've forgotten about my other two stories, because I haven't, I'm just having difficulties writing the chapters right now. I'll try to update both stories as soon as possible.

As I said, it's an AU story, set in New York for now. Both Rory and Logan haven't met yet, keyword being yet, it will be hard to write a Sophies story without them meeting. This is also set one year after Rory's graduation from Yale. Everything else will be explained in the story. So enjoy, be sure to leave a comment. I've got the second chapter planned and in my mind so it should be up soon as well.

* * *

**  
Chapter 1: And so it begins…**

"No Rory, no!" Anna called out once she stepped one foot inside Rory's office. Ever since Rory had moved to New York to work at a paper, she had a connection with Anna, her co-worker. They had soon become friends and hung out a lot, discussing the latest office or celebrity gossip, movies and music.

"So Paris isn't the capital of France?" Rory said dumbfounded as she stared at her computer screen. "So that's where I went wrong in my crossword puzzle."

"What?" Anna questioned, slightly confused, as she took a seat across from Rory.

"My question exactly."

Deciding to ignore Rory's comment, Anna jumped to the question at hand. "You can't leave the company, you can't Rory."

"My transfer papers told me a different story this morning," Rory smirked.

Anna rolled her eyes in response. "No time for jokes Rory, why are you leaving? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You really want to know?" Rory questioned her friend, who nodded in return. "I'm transferring to a paper, the Stamford Eagle Gazette, because it's closer to home. I didn't tell you because it wasn't certain until thirty minutes ago."

Rory looked at her friend who was looking back at her, she could see that her friend was in thoughts. It took a few seconds till Anna responded.

"Okay, I get that you miss your home, especially because you have a such close bond with your mother. But this is New York Rory, New York! The Big Apple!" Anna told her. "I know you hate fruit and all so calling it the Big Apple probably doesn't help but this is a big paper. People would kill to have your job at this paper!"

"I'll have the same position at the Stamford Eagle Gazette in a few months when one of the current features journalist will retire," Rory tried to reason, while smiling at her sad look upon her friend's face. "And of course I will miss you too." Which caused Anna to smile slightly.

"I'll miss you too Rory."

"This has just turned into a really crappy sappy movie," Rory smirked. "But that won't stop me from visiting you, you know. Somebody has to make sure you remain a bit sane."

Anna smiled, before jumping to a more serious topic, Rory's current boyfriend. "So what did Marc say?"

"Well, I told Marc a while ago that I wanted to be closer to home and he knows about the offer I got. I just haven't told him yet that I've decided to accept it too."

"Why not?"

"For one, he's not a fan of my mom," Rory told her in all honesty. "He may understand that I want to live closer to her. But it's still an issue."

"Outrageous," Anna smirked, who had met Lorelai Gilmore a few times, finding her an incredible and unique person.

Rory laughed. "And he's a New York guy. He'll never leave New York and I'm not sure if he'll do a long distance relationship."

"Why not?" Anna questioned once again. "Did he tell you that?"

"Not in so many words, but he likes to have his things close. He hates to travel and such," Rory reasoned.

"But we're talking about an almost eight month lasting relationship here. You think he won't even try it for you?"

"I don't know," Rory said honestly. She honestly didn't know if Marc would do that for her.

"But he loves you, doesn't he?"

"Well," Rory started off slowly. "He, well we, never really said those words to each other."

"Do you love him?" Anna blurted out, curiousity getting the best of her.

"I could," Rory paused for a second.

"Oh no," Anna sighed as she began to understand what may be the problem here. "Is this still about that Dean guy you dated in college?"

Rory shyly looked away from her good friend. "It's been three years since you guys broke up. I thought you were over him."

"I am," Rory quickly responded. "But he hurt me back then, and that still kind of hurts. I'm just afraid that if I let myself love Marc, I'll get hurt again. So this situation is kind of..."

"Perfect for you," Anna added to which Rory nodded in return. "This way you'll find out if he loves you enough to stay in a relationship with you, a long distance relationship."

"Kind of yes," Rory admitted shyly. "I'll tell him tonight."

Noticing how uncomfortable Rory began to feel, and knowing she had to figure this out on herself, Anna decided that a change of subject would probably be the best move. "So, other topic?"

"Yes please," Rory sighed.

"Who's going to replace you?"

"Danny is, after all he's been wanting to be a features writer for god knows how long, so he grabbed his chance," Rory explained. "But that's not all, there's actually some good news too."

"Not all? There's more?"

"You're going to get a new boss," Rory grinned, knowing her friend would like this.

"And this is good news how?" Anna said confused.

A small grin started to form on Rory's face. "He's a man."

"Intrigue," Anna smiled widely. "Young or old?"

"Young."

"How young?" Anna eyed her friend with interest.

"Legally young," Rory smiled.

"My kind of guy."

"He's the boss' son by the way," Rory informed her friend.

"So he's rich!" Anna smiled.

"Golddigger," Rory smirked. "And luckily for you I heard he's quite a playboy."

"Rich and cute?" Anna smirked. "Oh! He's perfect!"

Rory just laughed out loud while her friend just adored her new boss more and more.

"And it's my job to let him get to know the company. Normally, Jake would do it, but he's on a trip and since I won't be doing a lot in the next few days, I'll be the one doing the tour. Kind of weird in my opinion since I don't know that much about everybody here but what else can I do in my last two days?"

"Shouldn't he already know how things are being done here?" Anna asked curiously.

"I hope so, but apparently the big boss Mitchum Huntzberger doesn't have that much faith in his son that he'll do that so now I can tell him all the pretty stories." Rory smiled.

"Only good stories about me of couse?" Anna smiled.

"Naturally," Rory smirked.

"So, it will be fun right? Not doing any real articles anymore, just relaxing a bit, taking care of the last things and stuff. And you get paid for it too!"

"Yeah, I'll be having a blast," Rory said sarcastically.

"No really, it is fun, spending two days with a hot guy," Anna told her. "Who doesn't want that?"

"Me?"

Anna scoffed at Rory's remark. "Yeah right, like you'd walk away from Wentworth Miller just because you've got a boyfriend. Keep telling yourself that Gilmore!"

With a smile Anna walked out of Rory's office, as she wondered if the Stamford Eagle Gazette would be just as much fun without Anna there.

Later that evening, Rory went out to diner with her boyfriend, Marc. Diner had been nice, they talked, they laughed, they had a lot of fun together, like they usually had. But this time the night would end differently, that's what Rory knew. She would either end up without a boyfriend, or she would end up with a boyfriend who she knew cared enough for her to try a long distance relationship. That would be difference, tonight she would find out.

So as they walked down the streets of New York, after diner, Rory decided that now would probably be the best time.

"Hey Marc," Rory started off.

"Yeah?"

Deciding it was probably best not to immediately jump into the conversation just like that, she decided to easily bring up the subject.

"I had a great time tonight."

"Yeah me too," Marc said as he smiled down onto his girlfriend.

"So, can I tell you something?"

"Okay," Marc said as he stopped walking so he could face her, not liking the tone she used.

"You know that I told you about that job offer right? A couple of weeks ago?" Rory asked him to which he nodded in return. "Well they've decided to let me know that I can get the job in Stamford if I still want it."

"Are you?" Marc immediately wanted to know, feeling that she probably already had made the decision all by herself.

"You know that I've been thinking about transferring and it's really close to home," Rory started. "So..."

"So you're going to accept the offer?" Marc questioned her but he pretty much knew the answer to that, when looking at her eyes, how they shined as she thought of home.

"I kind of already have accepted the offer," Rory told him, while looking down to the ground, not being able to look him into the eyes.

"Without asking me?" Marc asked her, pain and hurt showing in his eyes. "What about us?"

"I thought we could give a long distance relationship a shot," Rory suggested.

"Long distance?"

"Well it's managable, it's not that far apart," Rory tried to reason.

"We hardly see each other now Rory, how will we ever manage then?" Marc reasoned back and Rory knew it wasn't heading into the right direction.

"We'll manage," Rory said.

"I don't know Rory," Marc started, which was a really bad sign for them. Rory knew that.

"You don't even want to give us a shot?"

"I just need time to digest this," Marc tried to explain it to Rory.

"I understand that," Rory told him and she really could. Of course she was just dropping the subject on him just like that, of course they had talked about the job offer before.

"When are you leaving?"

"In three days," Rory said quietly.

"Three days?" Marc said, shocked by how fast Rory would be going away. "That's really soon."

"It is," Rory confirmed.

"You just expect me to make a decision right now?" Marc wondered. "Just like that?"

"The choice is really easy Marc," Rory said calmly. "It's that you either give it a shot or not."

"Can't you just stay here?"

"We talked about this Marc, I miss my family and my hometown and everything is all set," Rory explained once again. They had talked about it a few times and Marc seemed to understand it back then, but of course now it was real, back then it was only up in the air. The possibility of leaving was just a possibility, it was real now, she was leaving New York. "You knew that I've been thinking about this and that I got this offer."

"Don't start blaming this on me," Marc told her, getting slightly angry.

"I'm not," Rory told him, in all honesty. "But don't act like I jumped this on you just like that. You knew I was thinking about this, you knew I had the offer."

Then it was silent, both of them not knowing how to continue or what to say next. A decision had to be made.

"I don't think I can do this," Marc told Rory. "I just can't."

"You won't even try?" Rory said, surprised by Marc, in the back of her mind she knew he wasn't that kind of guy. That he wanted things and people close to him, not on a distance. His family lived in New York, and so did his friends. Rory's friends and family lived in Hartford and Stars Hollow and she missed them. Marc didn't reply to Rory's question though. "Marc?"

"I'm sorry Rory, I just can't." Marc told her. "I hope you understand."

He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and with that he left her, in the middle of the New York Streets.

"I don't." Rory sighed as she walked back to her apartment, wondering why it didn't hurt as much as she thought it would be.

* * *

Okay, I know, no Logan, but I didn't want Rory to dump the guy while knowing Logan or with Logan meeting afterwards in the same chatper. I planned on doing that in the second chapter, which should be up very soon, since I've got it written down partially. So the next chapter will contain some Sophieness, though not anything special since Rory just broke up..

So rate, review, respond ;) I know I'd appreciate it :)

Karen


	2. You Had Me At Player?

**Chapter 2: You had me at... player?**

It was the morning after she broke up with Marc and she sat in her office at the paper and for some strange reason, she felt good. She didn't quite understand why she was feeling so good, she just ended an eight month relationship. When lying in bed last night she had been wondering why she didn't shed one single tear. It wasn't like she didn't care about Marc, she did, she was sad that their relationship had ended, they always had fun and it wasn't like he wasn't good looking because he was.

Her mother had always told her that Marc was no good for her, or at least not right. Maybe the reason that they didn't get along that well was the reason why her mother had said it to her, but she kept wondering if she was right all along. Maybe he wasn't right for her, perhaps she couldn't say 'I love you' to him because she didn't feel those feelings for Marc, not in the way you should as boyfriend and girlfriend. She loved him as a friend, that she knew, she loved him like she loved Lane, Paris, Marty and Anna, as friends. When thinking about her relationship the entire night, she had come to that realisation, her mother was right. The only thing that hurted was that she hurted Marc, that's the thing that hurted her the most.

And that was the reason why she couldn't be saddened by the ending of her relationship. They didn't really end on bad terms, she knew that Marc understood her situation and that she would understand his situation, they knew each other that well. She couldn't be saddened either because it didn't feel like she may have lost a potential soulmate. In the past she had those feelings with Jess and Dean. Those feelings were away now, she knew better then that now and she had left them in the past, where they belonged.

"So how did it go?" Anna asked the minute she entered Rory's office.

"Glitter fantastic," Rory remarked sarcastically.

"That well huh?" Anna said sympathetically.

"We broke up, he couldn't do it and I'm fine with that," Rory told her seriously.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously," Rory repeated.

"Seriously?"

"Yes Izzie, seriously," Rory smiled. "You should seriously stop watching Grey's Anatomy on a daily basis."

"Seriously?"

"Stop it!" Rory smiled once again.

"No seriously? Stop watching Grey's Anatomy? And miss my McDreamy and McSteamy combination? That's McNuts!" Anna smirked, causing Rory to laugh. "So you're really okay with this?"

"I'm fine," Rory assured her friend. "And not in a 'feelings inside not expressed' kind of way. I'm really fine. I expected to affect me more when he walked away but surprisingly it didn't."

"So you don't love him?"

"Not in the way that I should have loved him, no," Rory answered her friend truthfully.

"So that's good right?"

"I think it is," Rory nodded in return. "But enough about me, what's up with you?"

"Well nothing much really," Anna told her. "I am kind of seeing a guy, his name is Nick."

"Carter?"

"No!" Anna immediately responded. "Like I'd want to pick up the pieces that Paris left behind. No, his name is Nick Davids."

"Cute?"

"Of couse," Anna smiled.

"So how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Since a few days, it's nothing exclusive yet," Anna smiled. "I like it when men chase me, they turn out to be very willingly."

Rory laughed. "You're such a.." Rory started. "I can't even find the words."

"Player? Exploiter of men?" an unknown voice added and a young blond and very cute guy stepped into Rory's office.

Dumbfounded by the sudden appereance of this guy, Rory and Anna are both speechless and slightly emberassed, wondering how much this guy had overheard their conversation.

"Excuse me?" Rory asked him. "And you are?"

"Your new boss," the blond man told them.

"Oh, mr. Huntzberger," Rory and Anna both rose from their chair. "It's nice to meet you, I had completely forgotten that you'd come here this morning. I'm Rory Gilmore." and she reached out her hand to him, which he happily accepted.

"Anna Foster," Anna introduced herself.

"It's not often that I'm being forgotten by two gorgeous women," the man joked. "It's certainly not good for my image, please do not tell anyone that this every happened."

Both girls smiled at the joke, and completely forgot that he had interrupted their conversation. Especially Rory was interested by him, she had expected a clone of Mitchum Huntzberger, a man she met twice in her life during the one year she worked at this paper. But his son was definitely not like his father at all, at least not in his approach to other people, his blond hair though was identical to his father.

"Forget my manners, I'm Logan Huntzberger," Logan introduced himself to both ladies. "No mr. Huntzberger please, just call me Logan. I'm not my father."

"Well you are our boss, well her boss in a few days," Rory pointed out to Anna. "I think it would be better if we kept the formalities, mr. Huntzberger."

"Please ladies, we're about the same age here," Logan smirked, smiling at the formality that this Rory girl used, though it clearly didn't fit her in his opinion. "I beg you, I'll go on my knees if I must, to call me Logan."

"Noone should be on their knees unless they pop the question," Rory blurted out before she could help it.

"Is that the hint that I should propose to you right now?" Logan smirked.

"I..." Rory stuttered, not knowing how to respond to that, it was her boss, well for now at least.

"I think the 'I do' will come at a later point, no need to rush things," Logan smirked as he saw how a blush but also a hint of anger crossed her face and her blue eyes. "But please call me Logan."

"We'll put that into consideration, mr. Huntzberger," Rory smiled back, as she was finally was able to speak again. Logan just smiled at this girl and her nervousness and Anna just watched the interaction between these two as entertainment.

"I should go back to work, especially since our new boss is here," Anna smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you, mr. Huntz, uhm.. Logan."

"Nice to meet you too Anna," Logan smiled as Anna left the room, leaving Rory and Logan alone, as silence filled the room.

"So you'll be showing me around the next three days?" Logan started up a conversation as he couldn't help but smile at the nervousness that played in her eyes.

"Uhm.. yes.. well two days actually," Rory corrected him. "Tomorrow is my last day."

"Oh yes, I forgot that it was Thursday, forgive me," Logan smiled and Rory smiled in return.

"So I guess I should show you around?" Rory wondered.

"So you have to tell me about Jake, Margaret, Jacky, Danny who fill your position, Marleen, Donny and whoever works here?" Logan blurted out.

"You already know them?" Rory eyed him curiously.

"My dad always sends out papers when I go to a new company with information about the management and everybody who works here. He just never expects me to actually read one, so he always orders someone to give me a tour," Logan explained. "So this should be pretty easy for you."

"So it seems," Rory smiled. "Doesn't seem like your father has such a high impression of you."

"Never has," Logan said. "Probably never will."

"I'm sorry," Rory said with sincere.

"Don't be," Logan smiled. "I'm used to it. So you're heading to the Stamford Eagle Gazette?"

"Yes I am," Rory confirmed. "So you'll only be my boss for two days."

"Lucky me," Logan smirked as he saw how a blush appeared on her face. "Except for the fact that I run several firms when I'm here in New York, I'm settling here and unfortunately for me the Stamford Eagle Gazette is one of them."

"Why are you sorry for that?" Rory asked, being oblivious as usual.

"I still have to be your boss," Logan smiled, causing Rory to smile and who looked back to the ground in return. She had received the hint now, loud and clearly.

Her heart began to beat rapidly, a feeling she hadn't gotten in a really long time. She couldn't start liking a guy so soon after her break up right? It was only a day, no she couldn't. Besides he was her boss, she couldn't like her boss. That would be unethical, wouldn't it?

"Well.. so..," Rory stuttered once again. "Is there anything you want to see, since you already know the staff by paper."

"The Pyramids in Egypt, the world's biggest vegetable," Logan supplied. "There are so many things I'd like to see."

"You think you're funny, don't you?"

"Looking at your smile right now, I assume you think I am," Logan smirked, he loved taunting her, she just loved to react to whatever he said.

"And cocky," Rory added.

"You do know that I'm your boss, don't you?"

"I think it was mentioned once or twice," Rory smiled. "But I'll be in Stamford next week, there's quite some distance between New York and Stamford. It's not like you'll bother me that much. Coffee?" and with that Rory headed out of her office, to the break room where she poured some coffee.

"Never underestimate a Huntzberger," Logan told her as Rory handed him a mug of coffee. "Thank you."

"Your father is a good example for that," Rory added.

"Rule number one when you're working or talking with me, never compare me to my father," Logan told her with a slight smile.

"Good thing that we won't be speaking for much longer, I could easily let that go through one ear and let it go out of the other one," Rory smiled back at him.

"You're really a know it all, aren't you?" Logan taunted her, hoping she'd take the bait, and she did.

"I'd like to think I am, mr. Huntzberger" Rory grinned.

"And cocky too."

"I feel like I'm reliving a flashback, but now you're saying what I was saying earlier to you," Rory commented.

"Such great memeries not?" Logan smirked.

"You're just enjoying this, aren't you?"

"I really am," Logan smiled.

The rest of the day went by pretty quickly. Logan had set up a meeting for all the people who worked there so he could properly introduce himself and tell them about what would be happening from now on. Before they both knew it, it was 5 o'clock.

"So thank you for your tour, as you like to call it, miss Gilmore," Logan smirked.

"It's Rory," Rory corrected him.

"And my name is Logan," Logan told her with a smile. "Remember that."

"I'll try, no promises, my memory isn't the best on Thursday's," Rory joked, causing Logan to smile. She liked his smile, but she couldn't, no she couldn't like his smile. It was a horrible smile.

"So what are the plans for tomorrow?"

"Nothing really, it's my last day, I'll pack my stuff and say goodbye, that's it," Rory summed it up.

"What about the tour?"

"What's left to see? I even showed you how to make the best possible coffee around here and how to get free candy out of the candy machine," Rory told him. "I think you've seen it all."

"Well, if I've seen it all here, how about New York?" Logan asked her, wondering how she'd react to that.

A bit stunned by Logan's sudden invitation to visit the New York streets, she decided not to think too much of it, he most likely hasn't been here a lot. "You've never been in New York before?"

"I have been here plenty of times, but not with you," Logan smirked.

"That's really a cheap line," Rory laughed. "But right now, I don't want to shock you or anything, I am in New York with you."

"You don't say," Logan laughed.

"I know, it's a shocker. It's right up there with Britney kissing Madonna," Rory commented.

Logan laughed. "Well at least let me take you out to lunch."

"I don't think it's wise, mr. Huntzberger," Rory smiled.

"I was never known as a wise man," Logan joked. "Consider it a 'thank you for your services' lunch."

"Now you make me sound like a prostitute," Rory pouted. "I don't think it's one of your best lines."

"I have to agree with you on that. So what do you say, just a lunch, a business lunch if that's how you want to call it," Logan suggested. "It means nothing, I promise, no strings attached. Not a date, if that's what you think."

Suddenly a feeling of disappointment washed over her, she knew it wouldn't be wise to start dating other people right after her break up and she was confused by the feeling this man could give her, but it was still a disappointment that he said it would mean nothing. Which was most likely for the best since he was her boss, and she would be leaving anyhow in a few days. She would forget him in a few days, but for the moment, it stung her.

"I'll put some thought into that."

"You do that," Logan smiled, but couldn't help but wonder why she didn't agree. Most girls just agreed when he invited them for lunch or for diner. Most girl would fall at his feet, but she didn't, though he could sense that he left something behind, that he did effect her in some way. It was the way she looked down to the ground, the blush that crept on her face and the way her blue eyes could twinkle as she reacted to what he told her. He liked that he was able to do that to her, and it surprised him that she was bantering like this with him after only meeting her today. What surprised him the most though, was that he liked it.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Rory told him as she headed for the elevator, not wanting to give an answer to his question today.

"Tell me at least that I left a good impression today," Logan smirked as he stopped the elevator doors from closing.

"You had me at... player," Rory smiled, causing Logan to laugh. "Bye Logan."  
With a smile on both of their faces, the elevator doors closes, leaving the both of them alone with their thoughts, thinking about what happened today.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
I wasn't sure how to end it, I hope you liked the chapter.  
On the show they had the banter down from the first ep on as well and this time the situation is a bit more 'friendlier' then they were in 5.03 so I thought that the banter could be a bit more funnier as well and more flirty.  
I thought of the lunch thing while writing the chap, so I still have to figure out how I'm planning that into the fic, since it wasn't really in my planning.. Well it will be there, and not spoken of, I'll give you that ;)

Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten btw, I loved them.

Rate and review please! I'd appreciate it :D


	3. Great Things Will Happen

**Chapter 3: Great things will happen**

The next day, Rory was back in her office, busy cleaning up her desk and putting all of her belongings in a box. One of those belongings was a framed picture of Rory, Anna and a few of her co-workers at an office party, from a few months ago. Rory smiled at the thought of the many things that had happened at that party, including a drunk Anna who kissed a co-worker, who was married, and ignored him at least one month after that party. They were certainly fun memories, especially since she was able to mock Anna for a while.

"Oh Gilmore, how I will miss you," Anna said dramatically, while smiling, as she stood in the doorway of Rory's office. "So how much packing do you still have to do?"

"I'm almost done here," Rory told her. "And tonight I'm packing the last stuff that's left in my apartment."

"No you're not," Anna objected. "You're not going to spend your last night in New York packing your stuff."

"I'm not?"

"Nope, we're hitting the city tonight!" Anna told her excitedly. "You're going to dress up and look pretty missy!"

"I'm leaving tomorrow afternoon Anna," Rory told her truthfully. "I need to pack tonight."

"I can help you pack tomorrow," Anna suggested.

"Yeah because hangovers always treat you so well," Rory remarked sarcastically.

"Come on Rory," Anna pleaded. "Please? How about lunch then?"

"I already have lunchplans," Rory said as she averted Anna's eyes by packing a few more things, knowing that her friend was intrigued now, she was secretly hoping that Anna wouldn't question her about that, but in the back of her mind she knew that it was a slim chance.

"With who?"

"Logan," Rory tried to tell her friend nonchalantly, knowing she had failed the minute she told her the name.

"Your boss? Our boss?" Anna wondered, slightly shocked and amused at the same time. "You're dating the boss?"

"I'm not dating him," Rory defended herself. "It's a business lunch."

"So you'll talk about business? Yeah right," Anna scoffed. "Because seriously, you have so much business to talk about."

She knew that Anna found this situation highly entertaining, she always did, she loved the latest office gossip, and she had always loved mocking her.

"Do not mock me," Rory laughed, while Anna send a pair of disbelieving eyes her way, clearly not believing that it wasn't more then a business lunch. "It's not a date.'

"If you say so," Anna said softly, still not believing her friend. She had seen her boss and Rory the day before, and it was very amusing to see them interact and banter. She never would have guessed that Rory would act that way, mostly because she was shy around guys. And considering she had broken up with Marc the day before, she hadn't even expected that Rory would even dare to lay an eye on a guy. At least not the kind of eyes she gave Logan the day before. This was sure going to be an interesting and amusing ride, that she knew. She'd make sure that it was going to be amusing.

"I do," Rory confirmed.

"So you wouldn't mind if I joined you two?" Anna asked bluntly.

"What?"

"If you're going to talk about business, I don't see a problem," Anna taunted Rory a bit. "I'm in the business too you know."

Noticing the mischivous look in her eyes, Rory knew that either way she was screwed. If she told her friend no, then she would ask about why she wouldn't be able to join, and she knew that Anna wouldn't stop once she started. But if she said yes, then she knew she'd be in trouble as well. After all Anna was a fan of being a matchmaker. "Fine."

"Ha! Great!" Anna said happily. "See you around noon!"

With that Anna headed out of the office with a huge smile on her face, as Rory just shook her head in response. Her friend was certainly something, and with that she went back to packing and cleaning the last things.

Around noon Rory had already finished packing all of her stuff and handed all of her things over to her replacement, and now she was waiting in the lobby for Anna and Logan to arrive.

"Hey Rory," a voice said from behind her, and she jumped in return, surprised by the voice. She turned around to see Logan standing behind her, with a smile on his face, which she returned. "Ready to go?"

"Not quite yet," Rory responded, as Logan send her a questioning look. "My friend Anna, who you've met yesterday, decided to join us."

"Okay."

"That's okay right?" Rory asked shyly, causing Logan to smile as he found her shyness adorable. "I mean she can be quite persuasive when she wants to be."

"Our very own Oprah Winfrey," Logan smiled.

"Exactly," Rory smiled in return.

"Awww... am I intruding on a special moment between you guys?" Anna teased as she appeared behind them.

"Shut up," Rory rolled her eyes in return and walked off. "Let's go!"

A few minutes later, Rory found a cute café where they would have lunch. Of course they had great coffee, otherwise Rory wouldn't have picked it, so it was the first thing they ordered, along with their meals which they had just finished eating a minute ago.

"I did not!" Rory said in the middle of the cafe.

"Yes you did!" Anna retorted.

"I did not!"

"I can't believe that somebody like you would to that," Logan piped in, as he watching the discussing between these two women with amusement. They seemed to have completely forgotten about him.

"Oh please, like you haven't had your own share of weird things you did. I heard some stories today too about you mister," Rory accused him with a pointed finger.

"Nothing involving a pole on a bar though," Logan smirked. "I can garantuee that."

"You're insufferable, do you know that?" Rory told him.

"I do, coyote Rory," Logan smiled.

"I'm going to kill you one day soon Anna fo reven daring to bring that story up," Rory harassed her friend.

"I think I'll survive, since you'll be in Stamford from tomorrow on," Anna responded.

"Speaking of work, shouldn't we head back?" Rory asked Logan.

"What a way to ruin the fun," Anna mocked. "Right boss?"

"Definitely," Logan confirmed. 'I haven't even had time to show you much we appreciate what you did for this paper."

"Dirty!" Anna piped in.

"Anna!" Rory hissed, while slightly blushing at the comment.

"Well not in that way," Logan laughed and assured both Anna and Rory. "Unless Rory here wants to, I always want the best for my employees."

"Well if you put it like that," Rory said suggestively, deciding not to back down now, knowing that Logan just kept baiting her.

"Really?" Logan wondered cautiously.

"Yes, where is my Ty Pennington?"

"I'm not good enough?"

"My kind of guy is just more handyman like, capable of doing a lot of things with his hands," Rory explained.

"Oh, I'm capable of a lot of things," Logan smirked, as an amused Anna continued to watch the banter between these two people. This was the entertainment she had hoped for earlier that morning.

"I didn't mean it like that," Rory commented.

"Of course you didn't," Anna muttered softly, with a huge smile on her face.

"Anna," Rory silently scoffed her friend, while sending her the evil eyes.

"It's always fun to see girls like you blush like that," Logan added, just loving how she took every bait that he threw at her.

"Girls like me?" Rory wondered, slightly offended by the comment.

"The innocent looking type of girl," Logan explained, noticing he hit a soft spot, and he hoped that his explanation would help a little bit.

"I'm not that innocent."

"I'm not saying you are one, just that you look like one," Logan pointed out.

"And that should make me feel better?" Rory asked him bluntly.

"It should," Logan confirmed while smirking a little, he decided to taunt her a bit more. "I mean the fact that I want to do things with you. You should be bouncing like a happy girl by now."

Astounded by his remark, Rory just shook her head. "So will this cockiness every go away?"

"Only if you go out with me," Logan smiled.

"Who says I'm not taken?" Rory smirked.

"Anna told me," Logan remarked as Rory shot Anna a pointed look.

"Come on Rory, go out with him," Anna said. "It will be fun!"

"I can't, I don't want to and I really can't," Rory insisted.

"Why not?" Logan wondered. "It's Friday nigh. Go out, have fun!"

"I need to pack," Rory reasoned. "In case you forgot, I am still leaving tomorrow."

"So? Pack tomorrow."

"That's what I said," Anna told Logan, and the look that Rory gave her now clearly told her that she wasn't helping. She sheepishly smiled back at Rory.

"We'll even help you," Logan offered.

"You hardly know me, why are you so set on helping me pack?" Rory's curiousity took over.

"So you'll go out with me tonight," Logan smirked once again. "I think I made that pretty clear."

"Why do you want to go out with me?"

"That's a big list. I don't think we have that much time," Logan joked.

"Charmer," Anna told Rory with a smile, who just rolled her eyes in return.

A silence filled the conversation, and Anna noticed that Rory was seriously starting to consider this. This was definitely interesting, and she had to ask Rory more about this when they would have another girl on girl conversation again, and if it were up to her then that conversation would be very soon.

"Oh, she's thinking about," Anna broke the silence, receiving another pointed look. She clearly wasn't a big help to Rory at all today.

"So what do you say?" Logan asked her, curiousity going through his entire body, wondering what was going through the mind of Rory Gilmore.

"I'm saying...," Rory started as she looked at Anna. "I'm saying why not?"

"Great!" Logan smiled.

"So what time will you pick us up?" Anna asked him, and slightly confusing Logan with her question. "I have to get her ready and it's my last Rory night too. I'm coming with you guys." Anna explained.

"I'll pick you both up at 9 at your place," Logan told Rory. "So you can still do some packing since you're so eager on doing that."

"How do you know where I live?" Rory wondered.

"I have my ways," Logan smirked as he stood up, put some money on the table to pay for all the expenses. He gave them a last wink before bidding them goodbye. "Take your time here, don't rush back to the office. See you later girls!"

As Logan left the café, Anna immediately went into girl talk mode.

"What just happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Rory asked innocently, while sipping her coffee.

"Don't even think going there. I, one of your best friends, ask you to go out with me tonight and you say no. Some guy, our boss, who you met yesterday asks you to go out and you say yes?" Anna explained. "What does that mean?"

"It means that we're going out tonight Sherlock," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Come on Rory, tell me!" Anna pretty much begged her friend. "Do you like him?"

"He's nice."

"Nice as in 'I want to take your clothes off and have my ways with you' or nice as in 'I want to take your clothes off so I can wash them' kind of way?"

"What kind of comparison is that?" Rory wondered.

"Not the point Rory," Anna rolled her eyes. "Which one is it?"

"I'd go with the first one, because you know I'm not a laundry kind of girl," Rory smiled.

"Hee! You like him!" Anna said all girly. "You want to kiss him!"

"Stop it!" Rory told her friend. "We're not really going out tonight either. You're going out too."

"I am," Anna confirmed. "Somebody has to keep an eye on you two."

"Anna," Rory warned her friend. "Besides I can't date him. I just broke up and I'm moving away."

"Okay stop it right there," Anna said. "You don't have to seriously date him right away. It can be some one night fun. It's not like you'll see each other every day, more like every six months or so, maybe not even that."

"I'm not the kind of girl who goes for those one night thingies," Rory shook her head. "And from what I heard today in the office Logan was quite a ladies man in college. So nothing will happen tonight. We'll just talk, be friendly and that will be that."

"Keep telling yourself that." Anna told Rory as they both rose from their table and headed out the cafe, walking back to the newspaper office.

"What do you mean?" Rory wondered.

"You couldn't keep your eyes off of him all the time when we were in that café," Anna said, as snow began to fall from the sky. "And look, it's snowing. And you what happens when it snows."

"Great things will happen," Rory muttered.

"The many wisdoms of Lorelai Gilmore," Anna smiled, as they strolled back to the office. It would be an interesting evening, that much was certain.

* * *

**Author's note:**  
Wondering where Lorelai is in this entire story? She'll be appearing in the next chapter, so don't worry!  
I'm sorry though about including Anna in the lunch, but at least Rory will get out that night with the help of Logan, who teamed up with Anna. Besides there's still cuteness IMO :P

Next chapter will be about their night out.. ;)

And thank you for all the reviews I've received.. They're certainly welcome and I love reading them:)

Rate and review please! I'd appreciate it :D


	4. Take a Risk on Me

**Chapter 4: Take a Risk on Me**

It was Friday night, Rory's final night in New York and she was preparing herself, with the help of Anna who had insisted, before Logan would come pick them up. He'd be there at nine to pick them up, though at eight o'clock sharp the doorbell rang.

"He's here already?" Rory wondered, slight panicked since she was far from being ready, while tumbling through her bedroom. "It's only eight o'clock."

"That's not Logan," Anna responded as she headed for the door.

"That's not Logan?" Rory questioned her friend. "How do you know that it's not Logan?"

Anna just smiled as she stood by the front door, ready to open it.

"Who's at the door Anna?"

"Reinforcements," Anna smiled as she opened the door, and a woman comes bursting through.

"Sweet daughter of mine!" Lorelai shouted as she launched herself onto Rory.

"Mom?"

"It has been way too long since we've seen each other if you don't even recognise your own mother," Lorelai answered in mock shock. "The woman who..."

"Who spend hours in labor yes I know," Rory added. "Blablabla.."

"But it's such a good story," Lorelai told her daughter. "It's one of a kind."

Ignoring her mother's antics, Rory's curiousity took over. "What are you doing here mom?"

"Besides visiting my favorite daughter?"

"That one is getting old," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Okay, Anna called me."

"Of course she did," Rory said while sharing a pointed look with her friend.

"And she told me about pretty boy."

"And you trust Anna on her opinion of pretty?"

"She said that Luke was a very attractive man," Lorelai pointed out. "I can't do anything else but trust her on her opinion."

"Besides, I'm always right," Anna smiled.

"You two are too much alike." Rory smiled as they all walked into the almost empty living room.

"Thank you," both of them responded with a smile.

"She's like the daughter I've never had," Lorelai mocked with a huge smile on her face, only receiving a slight glare from Rory who coughed.

"Never got?" and received another loud cough and pointed look from her daughter.

"Never wanted?"

"'Atta Girl," Rory smiled as she headed for her bedroom, ready to get dressed.

"That's not nice," Anna pouted.

"Don't worry, you'll always be my favorite," Lorelai smiled as she put her hand around her daughter's friend. "So tell me, when is pretty boy coming?"

"Nine'ish," Rory responded from the bedroom.

"See, she thinks he's pretty," Anna laughed, receiving the evil eye from Rory who stepped out of the bedroom.

Laughing about the sight in front of her, Lorelai decided to change the subject, for now. "Just about enough time to get us ready."

"Us girls?" Rory wondered, slightly shocked by what her mother just told her. "Us as in the three of us?", pointing at the three of them.

"Ay captain," Lorelai smiled.

"Wh.. why?"

"Because I want my grandchildren to be pretty."

"Excuse me?"

"You know how fed up Mrs. Goodrich on Peach Street is about her grandkids," Lorelai whined. "I want to do that as well and I need pretty grandkids for that because we all know that she doesn't have them, they only have the brains. I want both!"

Once again Rory rolled her eyes at her mother's antics, and shook her head. 'Forget about those grandkids, because it's not going to happen."

"Aww... why not?"

"Because he's Colin Farrell and I'm Mary Poppins," Rory explained.

"The nanny?" Anna wondered.

"No!" Rory shook her head. "The one who stays at home, who wants to take care of her family. He's not like that and it would just never work out. Besides I don't even like him!"

"You don't know that hun and I don't even believe the latter part since you already put this much thought into it," Lorelai told her daughter. "So what else? Knowing you, you've got a whole pro/con list in that pretty head of yours."

"I'm moving away tomorrow."

"So?" Anna piped in.

"I'm not going to turn my boss into a one night stand," Rory pointed out, stunned that her friend would even suggest such a thing.

"You could try," Anna suggested. "Do something new, maybe it will be a nice change instead of jumping into a serious relationship right away."

"It's just not who I am."

"Hun, we all know it's not you," Lorelai assured her daughter. "I know that and Anna knows that as well but you just came out of a serious relationship with Mark, before that with Dean, then you had Jess and before that you had Dean again. You always had relationships, so maybe it's good to just date. We're not telling you to jump into bed with him straight away."

Rory was in thought about the whole situation. Maybe her mother was right, maybe Anna was right. She could try, couldn't she? If it didn't work out, then at least she wouldn't have to see him on a daily basis. That would work, and she liked him, that much she knew. He was really different. And even if they had only met briefly these past few days, she slowly started to like him. Something she didn't want to at first, especially since she just broke up with Mark.

"You could though."

"Mom!"

"Just kidding," Lorelai laughed. "Just wait and see what will happen tonight. But first get dressed, you only have fourty minutes left."

Rory smiled and headed back to the bedroom.. "Thanks for coming mom."

"Anytime. I couldn't miss my baby's last night in the Big Apple."

At nine o'clock sharp the doorbell rang again, for the second time that night.

"I'll get it!" all three women called out the minute the bell rang, though Lorelai managed to make it to the door as the first one.

"I win!" Lorelai called out loudly before opening the door, and seeing Logan standing there, waiting for the door to be opened. "Are you my prize?"

A loud chuckle came from Logan as Rory followed her mother closely.

"Step away from the door mom!" Rory glared at her mother before turning to Logan. "Sorry for that. Come on in."

Logan did as he was told and entered the almost empty, but filled with boxes, apartment.

"Thanks."

"That's my mom by the way. Mom, I'd like you to meet Logan Huntzberger, my boss," Rory introduced them, as Logan reached out his hand which Lorelai happily accepted.

"Anna really knows what she's talking about when it comes to men," Lorelai winked at Rory, who slightly blushed at the insinuation.

"Logan, this is Lorelai Gilmore, my mentally crazy mother," Rory introduced.

"Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure is all mine," Lorelai smiled.

"I'm almost done, I'll be right back," Rory told Logan as she gave a pointed glare at her mother and Anna. "I think it's wise to tell you to not say a word. I've already been emberassed enough in front of my boss. So not a word!"

"Hey! We can not talk!"

"I remember the last time you said that. It worked out so great back then," Rory said sarcastically.

"That was not my fault! Kirk started to talk during out 'not talking' contest and you know I always have to respond to whatever Kirk says," Lorelai explained rapidly, causing Rory to smirk widely, making Lorelai realise what her daughter had done to her. "Hey! You planned that with Kirk. That's why you were at Doose's for 15 minutes!"

"Maybe I did, maybe I didn't," Rory smirked as she headed back to her bedroom. "Not a word!"

As Rory disappeared, Lorelai and Anna look at each other and smile, they slowly turn to Logan while still having a huge smile on their face, an evil smile. A short silence fills the hallway before Anna spoke up again.

"So.."

"I thought you weren't allowed to say a word," Logan pointed out.

"We never gave her our word because we weren't allowed to say a word anymore," Lorelai explained. "So technically we're not breaking any promises."

"So..."

"What are your intentions with my daughter?"

"And my friend?" Anna added with a smile.

"Excuse me?" Logan responded, stunned by the sudden question and bluntness of the ladies in front of him. "I'm not sure if that's any of your business."

"You have a lot to learn my friend, a lot," Lorelai smiled. "Rory's business is our business. We're like Mickey and Minnie Mouse without the cute ears."

"So?"

"Everyone ready to go?" Rory appeared back into the hallway, interrupting the conversation that took place at that moment.

"I am," Logan responded quickly and they left the apartment and took the elevator down, and within a few minutes they were all standing outside of Rory's apartment building.

"What? No limo?" Lorelai joked at the sight of Logan's SUV waiting outside of the building.

Once again Rory rolled her eyes. "Why did I bring you again?"

"Because you love me?"

"I'm really starting to regret that," Rory smirked.

"Mean!"

They all stepped into the limo, Logan in the driver's seat and he took the girls out to a nearby pub. He parked his car near the building and they walked to the pub.

"No club? We thought we would go to New York's biggest clubs," Anna fake pouted.

"Major disappointment number two," Lorelai pointed out.

"I.." Logan started off but was left speechless.

"Just ignore them," Rory advised him with a smile as they headed inside the pub.

They took a table that was in the middle of the pub and they had some small talk. Lorelai and Anna eagerly wanted to know more about Logan's family, friends and past and weren't afraid to ask questions, hardly giving Logan time to respond before the next question flew across the table or before he could ask any questions himself. As the night passed Nick, Anna's now boyfriend, decided to drop by, occupying her for the rest of the night. Lorelai was supposed to get drinks but a guy started to talk to her who slowly started to flirt with her, and Lorelai responded to it.

"And your mom is married right?" Logan asked, as he watched Lorelai from a distance while she innocently flirted some more.

"Yup," Rory nodded. "For two years already."

"You don't think he'll mind that your mother is doing this?"

"He knows mom is like this and that it's always innocent. She even flirts with strangers when she's in his diner," Rory laughed, causing Logna to laugh as well.

"Good thing that your mom and dad know each other so well," Logan told her honestly.

"Oh," Rory sighed. "My mom isn't married to my dad. She married Luke, he's the owner of the local diner in Stars Hollow."

"That's great as well, I assume."

"He is great," Rory smiled. "He has the best coffee in the world!"

Logan just smiled. "So are you at least having a good time tonight?"

"I'm having a great time, thank you boss."

"My pleasure," Logan smirked as a silence came between them. Not an uncomfortable silence, it was very comfortable, but Rory kept on having a question on her mind and she knew that she had to ask him.

"Can I ask you a question?" Rory asked him to which he nodded in return. "Why did you want to take me out?"

"Didn't I already tell you that?" Logan smiled.

"Well you did," Rory nodded. "A little bit. But why me and not Lucy Liu?"

"Lucy just wasn't available tonight. A real shame if you ask me," Logan dryly told her, and Rory rolled her eyes. "I just like you Rory."

"You don't even know me. We just met, how can you like me?"

"I know a bit about you, enough to like you. You're beautiful," Logan started, causing Rory to blush slightly, something that he loved to see. "You're interesting, you're smart."

"You know all of that already? Boy, I made a major impression on you," Rory joked.

Logan smiled. "So what do you say? Will you ever go out with me?"

"You could be a murdered wanting to have your ways with me," Rory deadpanned.

"Well I would exceed my father's expectations of me," Logan smirked before turning serious again. "Seriously Rory, what do you say?"

"I'll be living in Stamford from tomorrow on, it would never work."

"Not unless you try," Logan reasoned.

"And atop of that, you're my boss and we just can't," Rory was suddenly interrupted by Logan's lips that came crashing on her and Rory didn't stop him. His soft and tender lips felt too good to be stopped.

Though Logan himself stopped the sudden and quick kiss, and leaned back to his side of the table, just smiling at the shocked expression on Rory's face.

"Could you honestly tell me that you didn't feel anything when we kissed?" Logan asked her.

"I did feel something," Rory smiled, but it slowly faded away. "But you're Hugh Hefner."

"Excuse me?"

"Well you're not really Hugh Hefner, because you would have to be really old and on Viagra, which I assume you're not. What I was trying to say is that.."

"I'm a playboy," Logan added for her, to which she softly nodded in return. "Or that's what you think I am."

"Well," Rory paused. 'Yeah."

"What if I told you that I'm not that guy?"

"Come on Logan, look at your past. I heard stories around the office," Rory pointed out in disbelief.

"Like you said Rory, it's my past, this is the present."

"How am I supposed to believe that you have changed?" Rory asked him. "How am I supposed to believe that you're more then that playboy that you were in college and that you can actually commit. Because I do commitment, some people may tell me that I need to try other things but I can't. I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm willing to commit Rory. I really like you, and in the past few days you amazed me in ways that other girls never managed to do to me. Let me prove it to you that I can be something else then the playboy guy," Logan told her seriously. "I haven't been that guy since college and I want to show that to you."

A little bit doubtful, Rory faced Logan and looked him into the eyes. And it showed sincerity, and slowly the doubt faded away from Rory's mind and she's more convinced of his words.

"Life is about taking risks Rory," Logan continued. "Take a risk on me."

Another silence came between them, before Rory decided to speak again.

"I.." Rory started but wasn't sure how to continue.

"You don't have to decide today," Logan smiled. "I would have liked it but it's okay. I can imagine that you don't want to take such a decision straight away when you hardly know me. Tomorrow will be fine as well."

"Tomorrow?"

"When I'll help you pack."

"You really don't have to do that," Rory smiled at the gesture. "My mom will help me. I already have my extra set of hands."

"You just don't want to give an anwer tomorrow," Logan pointed out.

"And that too," Rory smiled shyly.

"You're cute," Logan smiled, to which Rory smiled in return.

"So I've heard."

Logan looked at Rory for a little while longer, causing Rory to blush even more.

"Fine, I won't help you pack tomorrow," Logan told her and he received a grateful smile from Rory. "But at least promise me that you'll give it serious consideration. And that you'll call me with your answer."

"What about the long distance?" Rory questioned him.

"It's not something that we can't figure out," Logan told her honestly.

"What if I'm not worth it?" Rory wondered insecurely.

"We'll find that out, but right now I'm not doubting anything," Logan smiled.

"Such a charmer," Rory smiled widely. "I don't have your number by the way." and Logan handed her his business card.

"Hmm.. a card," Rory told him. "With your signature on it as well. I wonder if I'll get a fortune if I'll sell it on ebay?"

"It's not John Kennedy's card or anything," Logan smiled.

"Pity," Rory smiled.

* * *

**Author's note**: 

I'm not happy with the entire chap, but I think it had its moments.

Anyway, read and review.. I love reading your thoughts:)

Karen


	5. From This Day Forward

**Chapter 5: From This Day Forward**

"Tell me again why we didn't pay for movers?" Lorelai whined as she packed the tenth box or so of that day.

"Because it's cheaper," Rory reasoned. "We only need to pack them. They'll put them in the truck and bring my stuff to Stamford."

"If you just hooked up with rich boy last night then we wouldn't have to do all of this and he could have paid for the move," Lorelai pointed out with a smile.

"Mom!"

"Well it's true," Lorelai smirked.

"Now that we're on the topic of Logan, how did last night go?" Anna questioned her friend.

"Good," Rory said vaguely.

"What kind of good?" Lorelai inquired.

"I'm not spilling anything," Rory warned her mother and friend.

"Not even coffee? I'm dying for a cup," Lorelai smiled. "But there's something to spill if you don't want to spill anything."

"Come on Ror, tell us some," Anna pushed the subject.

"Why don't we talk about snow? We all love the snow and it's outside being all pretty and white," Rory looked outside. "See?"

"Sweetie, daughter's love slash sexlife, I don't want to know anything about the latter for your information," Lorelai started. "is way more interesting then snow."

"Wow Lorelai, really?" Anna questioned.

"Don't remind me of this ever again, because I will deny it at all costs," Lorelai said.

"For your information there is no sex or lovelife between me and Logan," Rory told them.

"But you sat so awfully close at that table together," Lorelai pointed out.

"So did you and the guy at the bar," Rory remarked. "Nothing happened there and nothing happened between me and ... Logan."

"You paused," Anna commented.

"I swallowed," Rory shot back.

"Dirty!" Lorelai remarked in between, only to receive weird questioning looks from her daughter and Anna. "Sorry, it's out of the gutter already."

"Don't deny it Rory, you paused right before saying Logan's name,"

"I did not!"

"Yes you did! It's two against one hun," Lorelai pointed out. "You're outnumbered. I love this by the way. It's very 'Failure to launch' in some ways."

"I feel five again." Rory pointed out. "So what if I paused? It's not against the rules or anything to pause before you say something."

"It is now," Anna said.

"Come on spill!" Lorelai said anxiously.

"Okay, here goes.." Rory looked at them, slightly hesitating. "We kind of kissed.."

"Really?" Lorelai wondered. "Kind of kissed?"

"Why didn't you tell us before?" Anna questioned.

"Because it doesn't mean anything," Rory told them.

"Really?"

"Really," Rory confirmed.

"Who kissed who?" Lorelai wondered.

"He kissed me."

"Well it did mean something for him if he kissed you first."

"Did you kiss him back?" Anna wondered.

"Well it was a really short kiss, and there wasn't much time to think before the kiss ended but," Rory ranted.

"You didn't stop it," Lorelai smiled.

"Well no, like I said it was a short kiss and.."

"That's besides the point. You didn't stop the kiss." Lorelai went on. "You liked it. It meant something to you as well. That is so sweet."

"Oh please stop," Rory said, annoyed by the enthusiasm that her mom and Anna had when it came to Logan. When would they stop?

"It didn't mean anything," Rory tried to assure herself. "It can't mean anything. I'm not going to let it go that far."

"What do you mean?" Anna wondered.

"Seriously, this whole long distance thing is not going to work. I can already tell that, before starting anything. It won't work, not now not ever. And Logan is already way too serious, thinking about us in a relationship and all and..," Rory ranted.

"It's freaking you out," Anna added.

"Kind of and Logan doesn't know me. How can he already decide that he wants me to be his girlfriend and to consider long distance. Normal people don't do that," Rory continued to rant. "At least not without having a decent time of knowing each other. You don't jump into a relationship on long distance just like that. You just don't."

"He said he'd like to do long distance?" Anna asked.

"Yes, and I asked him if he didn't find it difficult or anything and he says that it's not something that we can't figure out. It's like he has everything planned out and I'm just going to have to catch up with him. I feel like he's moving too fast."

"He's smitten with you kid. I think he's afraid that the long distance is going to make you forget about him and that when you're in Stamford for a while you'll think there's no point to all of this anymore. And yes, you may have just met, but sometimes there's just something about a person that you meet that makes you want to have more," Lorelai explained. "I think you should give him a shot kid."

"Yeah, go out on a date with him. See how that works out and go on from there," Anna added.

"And tell him how you feel about the 'rush' thing that is bothering you," Lorelai told her daughter. "He doesn't seem unreasonable, I'm sure he'll understand."

"I guess.." Rory said, thinking thoroughly about the situation at hand as the doorbell rang.

Anna answered the door and the movers had arrived, ready to pick up Rory's stuff and to move them to Stamford.

"It's time to move forward kid," Lorelai smiled. "Let's go.."

Together with Lorelai and Anna, Rory had left her New York apartment. Outside of her building she had said goodbye to Anna and they promised to keep in touch a lot.

The rest of the day was spend by travelling to Stamford and unpacking Rory's stuff.. Once Rory had put the most important stuff out of the boxes, Rory joined Lorelai for a Sunday in Stars Hollow, which of course started in the morning at Luke's.

"Hey Rory," Luke greeted her. "Lorelai."

"Hey Luke," Rory smiled.

"So you moved everything from New York to Stamford already?"

"Yeah, which I'm glad. I hope we'll never have to move my stuff again. Moving sucks," Rory complained.

"I totally agree," Lorelai chimed in. "And 4 coffee please and some pancakes please!!"

"Yes please!" Rory cheered at the sound of pancakes.

"Coming right up!" Luke smiled as he headed out in the back of the diner.

"So when are you going to call Logan?" Lorelai came straight to the point.

"I will do that sometime this week," Rory said vaguely.

"Do it now!"

"Did you forget about Luke's no cellphone policy?"

"Go outside," Lorelai reasoned.

"What if my pancakes arrive while I'm talking outside and you eat them or they get cold. Nope, either way not a great plan."

"You're stalling."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Just call him." Lorelai told her daughter.

"I will.. Sometime this week, I really will," Rory assured her mother as Luke came by with the food and coffee. "Thanks Luke."

The rest of the day went by fast. Rory spend some time with Lane, who had grown extremely busy with the twins and keeping the band together. But it worked for them, and Rory was happy.

By the end of the day, Rory had driven back to Stamford. Back to her empty apartment, well her almost empty apartment, but it didn't have the homey feeling yet. But in a few days it would.

Looking around at her empty apartment, Rory was already tired. She didn't feel like unpacking more, and it was too early to sleep. She wasn't that tired, with her cellphone in her hand, Rory began to think. Should she call him or not?

What would she say? How would he react? Would she even be able to utter a single word over the phone. She was good at talking to people in person when she hardly knew them, well it depended on the person. But talking on the phone with somebody you hardly know, that was something completely different. There's not somebody near you that you can make fun of, it's just you, him and your phone. Nothing else.

She grabbed his card from her purse and looked at it. At the top it read 'Huntzberger Media Publishing' and below that it said 'Logan Huntzberger'. With only one phonecall she would be able to date the Logan Huntzberger.

She had stories about him, being the playboy and all. He had been to Yale, just like her, but for some reason they had never crossed paths, even if they were both on the Yale Daily News. At least that's what Anna had told her, that he had been at the Yale newspaper. Never had they crossed paths on Yale, but right before she would leave the company she had to meet him. Why couldn't let fate wait a few days and let him come to the office when she would have been gone. Then she wouldn't be in this situation at all. No thoughts about whether or not to call a guy at all.

It was kind of weird to call a guy already, after only being single for almost a week. That wasn't Rory at all. She had always liked to have a decent time of wallowing and nothing thinking about men at all. That's how it usually went, but not this time. This time Logan Huntzberger just rolled into her life, and he planned on sticking there right now. The big question was, would she let him?

It's not that she didn't like him. She truly liked him. He was funny, smart and witty and definitely challenging. He didn't back up, and neither did she.

One thing that remained memorable was his smirk though. His beautiful yet arrogant smirk. The way he smirked at her and how it made her feel, that was really new to her. It was unbelievable.

Though it was time now.. time to make the call. If she wouldn't do it now, she would never do it. That she knew. She was a master at stalling and her mother knew that. If she would have been at work again, which she would be by tomorrow, then she'd put up an excuse that she wouldn't have the time to call. It was a perfect excuse and it worked well, unless Anna or Lorelai interfered, though Anna interfered the most, she was a master at that. And Anna being at the same office as Logan wouldn't probably help.

She dialed the number on the card and waited for the phone to be picked up.

"Huntzberger here," the phone was picked up.

"Hi," was all that came out of her mouth. She could already mentally slap herself.. Hi?

"Hi," Logan responded, slightly knowing who was on the other line, and he smiled.

"Hi, it's Rory, Rory Gilmore?"

"Yes I still remember you," Logan laughed.

"Yes, that was stupid. Of course you still know me. We saw each other two days ago," once again Rory could hit her head again. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Fourty three hours and 26 minutes ago to be exact," Logan smirked.

"You counted? That's sweet and perhaps slightly obsessive," Rory remarked.

"If it assures you, you were only on my mind for fourty three hours," Logan replied.

"What about the other 26 minutes?"

"What can I say, crossword puzzles are really hard to finish," Logan joked.

Rory laughed. "So there was a reason for why I called you."

"I figured."

"I've been thinking and I think that perhaps, well maybe, well we could, well you know. We could try or think about...," Rory rambled, not making a lot of sense at all. She was getting nervous, she knew it.

"Well?"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"A little bit, to be honest."

"Okay, I'll say it right this time.. I was thinking that maybe we could go out on a date to see how things will go. I can't make a decision about dating you, exclusively, right now, so that's why I just want to go out first. On a date."

"That's okay. That's what people usually do, don't they?"

'Uhm.. I guess so..," Rory said.

"I don't want to rush you Rory. I wasn't planning on stepping into a relationship without going on a date first. That wouldn't be the right way."

"Oh thank god." Rory sighed.

"Wow, is that such a relief? Not dating me right away?" Logan laughed.

"Oh no no no no," Rory said quickly. "I didn't mean it like that. I thought you wanted a relationship straight away. I just understood you wrong I guess. We have to work on that."

"Sounds like a plan." Logan smiled. "So how is Stamford?"

"It's good," Rory said. "I just need to settle in a bit more. I'll get used to it."

"Looking forward to your first day tomorrow?" Logan asked. "If they're awful I could tell them to back off you know. I'm their boss you know."

"I know that. And it's sweet of you to offer. I don't think any guy ever did that for me before," Rory added.

"I try to be unique," Logan smiled. "So when will we be going on a date by the way?"

"Oh, I don't know. I'll be busy settling in this week and I have diner at my grandparents on Friday and on Saturday there's a Stars Hollow festival and on Sunday..," Rory rambled. "Oh wait, next week I'll be in New York for a couple of days actually. There's a conference or something about journalism. I signed up a few weeks ago, apparently it's a Huntzberger Media Publishing group rule."

"That sounds like an awful boss," Logan joked.

"He is, very cocky and annoying sometimes," Rory laughed.

"So sometime next week?" Logan asked.

"If you're free?"

"I will be free."

"Oh, but if you have plans you shouldn't cancel them for me. You really shouldn't," Rory assured him.

"Don't worry about that," Logan told her. "When will you be in New York?"

"I'll arrive on Wednesday, but I'm not sure at what times the conference takes place on Thursday and Friday. But I'm staying at Anna's till Sunday. So we'll make plans for when and where next week?"

"Sounds great,"

"Good."

"I have to go. Have a great first day tomorrow Ace."

"Ace? You have a nickname for me?" Rory smiled. "That's uber cute!"

"Bye," Logan smiled as he hung up and smiled, as did Rory on the other side of the phone.

This phonecall was definitely not as dreadful as she thought it would be.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Anyway, read and review.. I love reading your thoughts:)

**Next chapter: The Sound of Settling  
**It's Rory's first day at her new job, but she can't help but take a peek at how things are back in NY.

Karen


	6. The Sound of Settling

**Chapter ****6: The Sound of Settling**

It was the Monday, the Monday of Rory's first day at her new work place. It would be an understatement to say that she was nervous, she was beyond nervous. She wanted to make a good impression, she wanted people to like her.

"Late, late, late," Rory cursed herself as she ran through her apartment, almost tripping over the still unpacked boxes, as she packed her stuff into her bag. Suddenly her phone started to beep, alerting her that she had a new textmessage:

"_Break a leg! Love, Anna"_

Rory smiled at the gesture of her best friend, who was still back in New York, while she grabbed her last stuff and headed to work, where she hoped that people would be welcoming towards her.

A small 15 minutes later Rory arrived at the office, where she met up with Harold Grey, the editor of her department. He had given her a quick ten minute tour of the department before he told her to take the day to settle in, meet everyone and take a possible start on a new story, but that the article could always wait till tomorrow. Rory knew herself well enough and knew she would be starting on that article today.

It took her the entire morning to unpack her stuff, mainly because she was interrupted by her fellow co-workers all the time. Fortunately, all of them were nice and welcoming, wanting to know all about New York and how it was living there by yourself and what made her move to Stamford.

Right after noon, her desk phone started to ring.

"Rory Gilmore speaking," Rory answered.

"Hey stranger," Rory recongised the voice as Anna's.

"Who are you again?"

"Funny," Anna remarked. "How are things going over there?"

"Good, good."

"Not good?"

"No, they're good. I'm just adjusting a bit," Rory explained. "How did you get this number by the way?"

"I just called the number of the paper that was in the phone book and asked if they knew the phone number of Rory Gilmore. They did and they gave it to me," Anna explained.

"Why? You have my cellphone number," Rory responded.

"Just in case you forget to charge your cellphone.. We both know it happens," Anna smiled. "So are you a bit settled in already?"

"I'm getting there. I unpacked most of my stuff, met most of the staff members. I'm getting there."

"Take a week and you'll know the company inside and out," Anna laughed.

"Yeah, and then I'll be back in New York for the week," Rory responded.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that," Anna said. "The conference."

"Yup," Rory confirmed.

"We can go shopping for your date with Logan,"

"How did you...?" Rory wondered, always astonished by the fact how Anna could possibly know certain things, that quickly.

"I asked Logan."

"You interrogated him."

"You make it sound so bad. I was merely interested," Anna smiled deviously. "But it is true right? You caved?"

Rory's phone beeped once again. It was another text message:

"_The coffee doesn't taste as good when you don't make it! Have a great first day Ace!  
Yours, mr. Huntzberger."_

"Yes I caved," Rory smiled at both Anna's choice of words, and at the fact that Logan had ended his message with mr. Huntzberger, something she has insisted on calling him when they first met.

"You're smiling," Anna remarked.

"How can you tell? We are on the phone," Rory smiled.

"It's the tone in your voice. It's cute," Anna explained. "So what did the message say?"

"What message?"

"Don't play dumb with me. I'm at my desk, you know I have full view of the entire office, including Logan's office might I add, and I see him texting somebody on his phone, he puts the phone away and not one second later something is beeping on your end of the phone. I can do the math here, I'm a reporter after all."

"And a good one at that," Rory laughed. "But yes the message was from Logan. He just wished me luck on my first day."

"That's it?"

"Well he put more words into it, I just summarized it for you," Rory teased, followed by a small pause. "So now that we are on the subject of Logan. What else did he say?"

"Prying much?" and laughter followed. "Nothing much. I tried to make him tell me where he would take you, but he wouldn't budge. I know you like to be prepared. He wanted it to be a surprise."

"I hate surprises."

"He doesn't."

"So how are things over there. How is Danny fairing?"

'He's perfectly fine at doing your job. He's only doing it for four hours, and he hasn't screwed up anything yet."

"Yet?"

"Well you never know," Anna joked. "What else will we do when you're in the city for a while, next week?"

"I can't really make a lot of plans until I know at what times all those conferences take place."

"I can't believe they don't have their schedules ready yet," Anna complained.

"I'll find out next Monday though, through mail, I only know I have two that I need to attend. How about I meet you at your office next Wednesday when I arrive. We can make plans." Rory suggested.

"And you can see your boytoy," Anna remarked.

"Stop it!" Rory laughed. "But yes I will."

"Awww.. somebody has a crush," Anna teased, as somebody from her department waves at Rory from a distance.

"They're waving me in, my first meeting here. I have to go," Rory informed her.

"Okay, good luck!" and with that Anna hung up as Rory headed to her coworker who was waiting for her.

Together with her coworker, Rory headed into the meeting. She had to introduce herself to the people she hadn't seen before yet, and took a seat. She was introduced to everybody and the meeting lasted for about 2 hours. She got her first small assignment, which kind of upset her. But on some level she also understood it, she had to settle in and get to know the company a bit more and how things worked here. As the newbie, she couldn't get the major articles straight away.

When the meeting was over, Rory headed back to her office where she had left her cellphone and noticed that she had missed 2 calls, both from Logan. She didn't know that much about him, but he was definitely persistant, and she didn't really mind.

A knock on the door followed and Lorelai stepped inside, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Hey kid," she greeted her daughter.

"Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I'm delivering some flowers," Lorelai responded naturally.

"And why are you doing that?"

"Well I had to find some way to get inside and see my daughter at work without the people here knowing that I'm your mother, so hence the flowers. I'm the delivery guy, or woman," Lorelai explained.

"You didn't have to come and see me," Rory told her mother as she put the flowers on her desk. She would put them in a vase later on.

"Well I was bored."

"You have your own Inn, your own business to run," Rory reasoned.

"And Michel was bugging me." Lorelai whined as she sat down on a chair opposite of Rory's desk.

"And?"

"I wanted to see your new office," Lorelai gave in.

"And?"

"And.. that's it," Lorelai told her daughter, as Rory's phone began to ring, the caller ID showing it was Logan.

"Hmm..." Rory glanced at the caller ID, and back to her mother.

"Who is it?"

"Logan."

"Logan huh? I thought you weren't dating," Lorelai smiled, as her daughter turned into a shade of red.

"We aren't dating."

"So he's checking in on his old employee?" Lorelai reasoned.

"Hush," Rory blushed. "What should I do?"

"Answer the phone!" Lorelai told her daughter as she took her phone and answered the phone, and immediately giving it back to Rory, so she had to talk.. This was going to be amusing.

"Rory Gilmore speaking," Rory answered, while casting a glare at her mother for doing that.

"How formal," Lorelai joked, once again receiving a glare from her daughter.

"Hey Ace," Logan replied, causing Rory to smile at the nickname.

"Hello mr. Huntzberger," Rory smiled.

"Are we back to that again, miss Gilmore?"

Rory laughed. "No, I just like to bait you."

"And you caught him," Lorelai whispered, causing Rory to roll her eyes.

"Who's that?" Logan wondered, hearing another voice at the other side of the line.

"My mother," Rory responded.

Logan chuckled. "What is she doing there?"

"Annoying me as usual," Rory responded as Lorelai grabbed the flowers that still lay on the desk and waved them through the air. "And delivering me flowers."

"Delivering you flowers?"

"Yeah, she probably stole them somewhere," Rory joked, causing Lorelai to gasp.

"I did not! I honestly bought them in that flower shop nearby!"

"Well they're beautiful daisies mom," Rory told her mother honestly.

"They're your favorite," Lorelai smiled.

"So any reason to why you called?" Rory directed her question back at Logan.

"Just wanted to see how you were handling yourself over there," Logan explained.

"So you were checking up on your old employee?" Rory said, directing this mostly at Lorelai, who laughed and pointed her finger at Rory, as if she were saying 'I told you so'.

"Yes I was. Always need to check if my former employees are enjoying their new situation," Logan explained.

"How very nice of you to do," Rory smiled.

"Well are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Enjoying yourself over there?" Logan questioned her.

"I am," Rory smiled. "That Harold Grey, gosh he's a womanizer. He makes me fall at his feet."

Logan laughed. "That's good to hear. I have to go Ace. Good luck this week, and I'll see you next week!"

"You will," Rory confirmed. "Bye."

"Bye," Logan said before hanging up, leaving Rory with a smile on her face.

"Adorable." Lorelai commented.

"What?" Rory shot out of her daze.

"You, you're adorable. The whole goofy smile on your face," Lorelai smiled at her daughter's antiques.

"Stop it," Rory blushed. "It's weird though."

"What is?"

"If you think about it, a week ago I ended things with Marc, and now I'm already considering dating somebody else. That's not me," Rory told her mother honestly.

"It has been you in the past," Lorelai told her daughter.

"When?"

"When Dean dumped you and you went with Jess like a few days later as well," Lorelai said, and Rory nodded.

"Yeah that's true. I forgot about that," which caused Lorelai to smile.

"You forgot?"

"It's not really among my favorite things to remember, so yes I forgot," Rory smiled sheepishly. "Shouldn't I wallow a bit longer?"

"What's to wallow about? If you had something to wallow about, trust me you would have done it already. If you feel the need to do that, you would know that and you wouldn't be wondering that right now," Lorelai smiled.

"Thanks mom," Rory said and a moment of silence ensued. "Nobody in this office is going to believe you're the delivery guy anymore you know. Sitting in my office all laid back and everything."

"Oh well, it was worth a shot. I'll let you go back to work," Lorelai said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thanks for coming mom," Rory smiled as her mother exited her office.

This was quite a first day, Rory thought, but a good one, and she for one was glad that Logan had decided to call and text her. Perhaps she had needed that assurement that he hadn't forgotten about her or her first day. The concept of dating Logan was becoming more and more interesting. Who knows what next week will bring.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Anyway, read and review.. I suck at the endings..lol.. I love reading your thoughts:)

**Next chapter: ****The Old Curiosity Shop  
**Rory's back in NY for a few days..

Karen


	7. The Old Curiosity Shop

**Chapter ****7: The Old Curiosity Shop**

Back in New York, that's where she was. Snow was still covering the streets like it had done so a week ago when she left New York for Stamford. That much hadn't changed, it didn't seem like the city had changed at all, but in some way it had. It was no longer her home anymore.

Standing in front of her old newspaper, she took a deep breath before entering the building and heading straight for the elevator. Within some time she arrived at her old floor, and it felt just like old times. She already saw Anna in the distance and smiled, before heading over to her friend.

"Hi," Rory said with a smile as she stood a few feet in front of Anna's desk.

"You're here!" Anna said happily as she ran into Rory's arms and hugged her, which Rory happily returned. "We need to make plans."

"And straight down to business it is," Rory joked.

"I'm sorry. We just have so little time. You'll be heading back to Stamford in a few days and who knows when we'll see each other again," Anna said, as Rory rolled her eyes slightly at the amount of drama Anna put into that line.

"It's not like I'll be gone forever," Rory smiled.

"You never know, especially when you hook up with mr. Hotty, you'll even have less time for your best friend in the world."

"Well I would always have Lane, or Paris," Rory joked.

"Mean!" Anna pouted.

"Come on! It won't be that bad," Rory sympathized.

"You'll never know. And until then we need ot make a plan. Do you know your schedule yet?"

"Yeah I have those conferences tomorrow morning and Friday morning and a part of the afternoon. My grandma also insisted that I have to go to a party this Saturday here in New York, so I'll need to buy a dress for that. I forgot to bring anything for that."

"Then we'll go shoping thi safternoon for a dress and something cute for your date," Anna smiled.

"Don't you have to work?" Rory wondered.

"Only till three o'clock, you're not the only one who likes to do some planning. I made sure I was off early because you would come today," Anna explained.

"That's sweet," Rory smiled.

"But since I'm off at 3, we only have like a few hours to go shopping, I hope we can make it," Anna thought out loud.

"I'm sure we will," Rory assured her friend. "At least if you'll be nice to my credit card. But it's 2 o'clock now. Should I wait here till you finish up?"

"Sure, just don't check up on Danny. I know you want to see how he's dealing with your old job, but no. I forbid you," Anna smirked.

"You forbid me?" Rory said with a chuckle.

"Yes, you will stay a good 2 desks distance away from Danny," Anna said. "And don't think I won't notice if you take a quick peek because I will find out."

"Well okay Nancy Drew, you just do your job and I'll go wait in the coffeebreak room," Rory told her friend. "For a whole hour."

"You're doing this to yourself," Anna said. "You might as well head out into the city."

"Yes, all by my lonesome. That will be fun," Rory said sarcastically.

"Oh, before I forget did you put your stuff at my apartment?"

"Yup, I found the key. You really need to clean that place," Rory told her seriously.

"Hush you, you can always find a hotel you know," Anna said. "Or sleep at your boytoy's place."

"He's not my boy toy," Rory said.

"Yet," Anna added with a smile. "He's here by the way. You should go look for him, make plans."

"Yeah I'll go see if I have time for that in the upcoming hour," Rory said.

"You have the time. You only need to get your act together, get the guts to walk up to him and kiss him," Anna said simply.

"I'm not going to kiss him," Rory said, slightly stunned. "What would people say?"

"There's already plenty of gossip you know, one more wouldn't hurt a soul," Anna smiled. "And it's not like kissing him is unfamiliair territory, remember? You did it before."

"I never should have told you or mom about that," Rory glared at her friend.

"Your lovesick face already told us enough Ror, you saying it was just a bonus," Anna smiled. "Now go! Go get yourself a cup of coffee and get yourself some courage while you're at it as well, to talk to your man."

"Yes sir," Rory joked as she headed for the coffeebreak room.

For a good fifteen minutes, Rory sat in the coffeebreak room, waiting for it to be three o'clock so she could go shopping with Anna, and as well to find the courage to enter Logan's office. Courage was nowhere to be found in this small coffeebreak room. She did however notice that there was some movement behind her.

"One might consider you a stalker, Mr. Huntzberger," Rory said as she felt that Logan was behind her, for a good minute already, just watching her.

"I'd rather see myself as a man with exquisit taste," Logan said as he entered the room.

Rory blushed. "Cocky."

"Thank you," Logan smirked. "You like it?"

"I uhm... prefer not to comment on that mr. Huntzberger," Rory replied softly. "After all you are a journalist. You might use it against me some day."

"Use it against you?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah."

"How?"

"Well who knows, you might write a big piece about me or yourself. You might be so optimistic that you'll use me as an example for your piece." Rory smiled.

"You're a bit cocky," Logan remarked.

"Hmm, I guess it's contagious," Rory smirked. "So how did you know I was here?"

"Well I walked down the hallway and Anna almost tackled me, saying it was time for me to get some coffee," Logan told her as he took a seat at the table.

"Poor you," Rory sympathized.

"Apparently she didn't notice I already had a cup of coffee in my hand," Logan smiled as he put his cup on the table. Rory laughed. "Then she told me that you were here, and that I had to stop by. And here I am."

"Here you are," Rory smiled, while taking a deep breath. "In the coffeebreak room."

Logan smiled. "Are you nervous or something?"

"No, not at all. Why would I be?" Rory smiled as she looked down at her empty coffee mug.

"Shall I refill it for you?" Logan smiled as he gestured to the mug.

"Sure. Thanks," Rory smiled as Logan grabbed her mug and poured some coffee into her and his cup as well.

"So how have you been?" Logan wondered as he placed the mug in front of her again.

"Good," Rory smiled. "Things are good."

"Have you settled in yet, in Stamford?" Logan asked again.

"Yeah, it's quite different then here. Much smaller and people know each other much better. Still kind of feel left out, but they're trying to make me feel welcome which is good," Rory smiled, and Logan nodded in return with a smile. "So how have you been?"

"Lonely," Logan smiled.

"Lonely?" Rory wondered with a smile.

"Yes, with you not here," Logan smirked.

"Such a charmer," Rory blushed.

"I try," Logan replied. "No I'm good. My dad is still chasing me around like I'm Road Runner or something, and the business is fairing well."

"That's good to hear," Rory smiled.

"So now that we have had the pleasant talk, can I now ask you when we will be going out?" Logan smirked.

"So you remembered that," Rory smiled slightly.

"How could I forget?" Logan replied. "You're backing out?"

"No, I'm not backing out. Unless you're backing out, but I'm not backing out. Not at all, it's just...," Rory sighed. "It's weird to go out on a date with my boss. I've never done that before."

"It's nothing different then a normal date, I can tell you that," Logan assured her.

"How would you know that?" Rory smirked. "Experienced it yourselves?"

"Thankfully no, because then I would have to go have diner with my dad. I'd like to avoid that at all costs," Logan smiled.

"Good to know. You had me worried there for a second," Rory smiled.

"So when are you available?" Logan continued.

"I already have something on Saturday, my conferences are Thursday and Friday during the day, so how about Friday?" Rory asked him.

"Sounds good to me," Logan smiled. "Shall I come pick you up, say around six?"

"Sure, I'm staying at Anna's place," Rory told him, as she scribbled down something on a paper. "Here's the address."

"Thank you," Logan told her.

"So what will we do on our date?" Rory wondered.

"That's a surprise," Logan said as he rose from the chair and put his mug away.

"You're not going to tell me, not even one slight detail?" Rory inquired curiously.

"Nothing," Logan smiled.

"And you're leaving when it just started to become interesting. Evil!" Rory pouted.

"It just became interesting?" Logan asked curiously, with a smile.

"Well more interesting, yes," Rory confirmed.

"I can tell you one thing Rory," Logan said as he stood behind her, and kneeled down so his mouth was next to her ear. "You're in for one heck of an evening."

Rory felt herself becoming warmer as the heat of his breath could be felt on her skin, he gave her one last squeeze on the shoulder, before leaving the room. Rory took a deep breath, boy how he could make her feel with that alone.

She took a peek at the clock and noticed that it was already 2:50 PM, almost time to go shopping.

Not a second later then 3 o'clock, Anna peeked her head into the coffeebreak room.

"Ready to go?" Anna asked her friend.

"Yeah," Rory said as she rose from her chair and grabbed her bag, as she noticed Anna staring at her from the doorway. "What?"

"So?" Anna wondered. "Did he talk to you?"

"Yes he did."

"And?"

"I think it's going to be very interesting," Rory said as she walked with Anna to the elevator, with a huge smile on her face. "Very interesting."

* * *

**Author's note**:

Anyway, read and review.. I suck at the endings..lol.. I love reading your thoughts:)

Next chap may take a bit longer to finish because a date idea hasn't popped my mind yet.

**Next chapter: ****Date with Destiny  
**It's time to go dating.

Karen


	8. Date with Destiny

**Chapter ****8: Date with Destiny**

It was Friday, she had attended one conference yesterday and this was the second and last one. Bored was one way to put how she felt at this moment, everything that had been said was old news and she had heard it about a million times before. She pretty much heard most of it at Yale already, so she had no idea what she could learn from this convention.

The fact that the entire room was filled with people she didn't know didn't help either. It was going to be a long day, especially since it was almost noon and after lunch she had another conference that took another 3 hours. After that she would have to hurry to be home in time before Logan would arrive to pick her up for their date.

She hadn't spoken to him since they had agreed on a time and day for their date, and she was quite looking forward to seeing him again, and very curious to see what he had planned for their date. She even had no idea what to wear, and if it would be a formal occasion or not.

The man who spoke the entire time, stopped and announced that it was break time for a good 15 minutes. How on earth they could call that lunch break was one of the world's many mysteries. She grabbed a quick lunch, ate it and decided to make a quick call.

"It's boring," Rory said as the person on the other line picked up the phone.

"I'm sure it's not that boring," the voice on the other side of the line commented immediately.

"It's boring Lane. Trust me, it's like watching Lost over and over," Rory explained.

"Lost?"

"You mean you don't think it's a long hour of TV when you are utterly confused by the storylines," Rory remarked.

"Confused?"

"Yeah but in this case I'm not confused, and it's still utterly boring. I know all of the stuff already," Rory complained.

"But seriously, you're comparing Lost to this convention?" Lane said, still slightly confused by the comparison.

"Well I missed one episode, so now I don't get a thing anymore. So I'm mad at Lost," Rory explained.

Accepting the explanation, Lane continued. "So why did you go to this convention again?"

"Because my boss made me," Rory pouted.

"Stupid boss," Lane laughed.

"Yeah stupid boss," Rory joined Lane in laughing. "So how are Steven and Kwann doing?"

"They're good. They were so cute yesterday, they were playing on their mini drums and I swear that I could hear a few tunes of Metallica's 'Nothing else matters' in Kwan's tune," Lane said proudly.

"Well if he's anything like his mother or his father, then I'm sure he did and he will get the tune down any day now," Rory smiled.

"I hope so, wouldn't that be cool?"

"Really cool," Rory said as she noticed that people were going back into the conference room. "I'm sorry Lane but I Have to go. Another 3 boring hours await me."

Lane laughed. "Well have fun! Bye!"

"Bye," Rory said as she closed her phone and put it away.

"So, stupid boss huh?" a voice behind her said, and Rory turned around to see Logan standing behind her with a huge smirk on his face.

"Logan," Rory said surprised by his appereance. "Hi."

"Hi," Logan smiled.

"So you were eavesdropping on my conversation?"

"Well you spoke very loud. How could I not have heard what you were saying," Logan smirked.

"I was not speaking that loud," Rory reasoned.

"On the contrary, you were very loud," Logan smiled as he headed for the conference room.

"I was not," Rory defended herself weakly. "You're going inside?"

"Yeah," Logan smiled. "My stupid boss made me."

Ignoring what he said, Rory continued. "I didn't see you in there before."

"Well you should have checked it better," Logan responded simply. "I saw you. I even saw you yesterday."

"And you didn't say hi? That's not really nice," Rory smiled at him.

"I was with my dad yesterday. Didn't want you to suffer more then you have to," Logan explained.

"That's sweet, in some way. I'm sure your father isn't that bad though. From what I heard, he's quite an interesting man, I met him myself on a rare occasion."

"You did?"

"Yeah, but it didn't get any further then a quick 'hello'," Rory pouted.

"No reason to pout. You should be happy when it doesn't go any further then a hello. Trust me," Logan smiled.

"Well okay, I should trust you on that, but I've learned to be a judge of somebody's character myself," Rory explained with a smile. "I think you're a bit biased on your opinion."

"You don't think I can be objective?"

"Not when it comes your father." Rory smiled.

"Ladies and gentlemen, take your seat please," the announcer spoke.

"Well I should go. My seat is way over there," Rory said, and as she was about to walk away, Logan grabbed her arm.

"Come here," Logan said as he took her to a seat at the back of the room.

"What are you doing?"

"It's boring here, and by the look of your face earlier today and yesterday, you agree with me. If you're here with me, it will be at least somewhat more interesting," Logan reasoned.

"Well that may be true," Rory started, but was about to object to his offer. "But there's only one seat."

Logan smiled. "One second."

Rory saw how Logan grabbed a nearby chair and placed it next to the one Rory sat on.

"Logan!" Rory warned him. "That is somebody else's seat."

"Well he wasn't using it," Logan reasoned.

"Well not right now. But I'm sure he'll want to use it within the next minute or so," Rory explained.

"Well your previous seat is still empty. He can sit there," Logan smiled.

"Logan!"

"Shhh... it's about to start again," Logan smiled as he turned his attention to the person who spoke.

Rory just saw in awe at how he brushed her off. She wanted to pay attention to whatever was being said, but she noticed how a man searched for his chair in front of her. He couldn't seem to find it, and had decided to stand the rest of the remaining three hours in the back of the room.

"See, he didn't seem to mind that much," Logan whispered, as he kept on looking at the announcer, never resting his eyes on Rory.

"You're impossible," Rory sighed as she stubbornly put her arms in front of her, not wanting to lay another eye on Logan Huntzberger for the next three hours.

A good 15 minutes passed by and neither one of them spoke, though Rory couldn't say she could remember one single thing that was being said either.

"You still awake Ace?" Logan whispered as he broke the silence, but Rory was good at being stubborn, so she decided not to reply. "Ace?"

Rory still gave no reply..

"So you're giving me the silence treatment?" Logan wondered.

Still no reply.

"I wonder how long you can keep this up," Logan continued to whisper. "With such a handsome man by your side."

Rory's eyes focused a bit more on Logan, but she tried to focus on the woman who spoke at the front of the stage. The shift in Rory's eyes didn't go unnoticed though..

"And here I am saying these wonderful things about me," Logan continued. "And you know what they say."

Rory sighed, being more and more tempted to reply whatever Logan was saying.

"Who doesn't say a thing in response agrees with everything the other says," Logan smirked.

Rory was really itching to say something now.

"I'm incredibly handsome, intelligent, sweet, nice, caring and of course we can't forget that I'm a wonderful kisser," Logan smirked as he continued to whisper. "And you know I'm right. Otherwise you wouldn't go out with me again, if I wasn't. I'm just that good."

"Shhh...," was Rory's only reply, and Logan was certainly enjoying himself. He loved to see her have this inner battle with herself whether to reply to him or not. It certainly made this conference a lot more entertaining.

"Ah, so the lady can speak," Logan smirked. "And no objections to whatever I said. I wish I had taped this now. Would have been some good solid proof for future reference."

"Seriously?" Rory whispered as she looked at him, and she could see the sparkle in his eyes.

"Always Ace, always," Logan smirked. "I do not joke about serious matters like these."

In awe she just stared at him, and after a good minute she turned back to the front of the stage, just amazed by his cockyness.

After a minute she spoke again. "Casual or formal?"

"Excuse me?" Logan asked.

"Tonight. What should I wear? Casual or formal?"

"Casual," Logan confirmed.

"Really?"

"Yup," Logan replied simply.

"No five star restaurant?"

"No."

"I'm surprised," Rory told him.

"That was my intention," Logan smiled.

"So where are we going?" Rory whispered.

"Not telling you," Logan remarked with a smirk. "Maybe you should pay attention to what they are saying here."

Rory glared at him. "Says the person who tried to make me talk one minute ago. Besides it's nothing new, I already learned this from Yale."

"Yale?"

"Yup," Rory confirmed.

"You went to Yale?"

"Yes inspector Gadget, I did," Rory confirmed once again.

"Me too," Logan said.

"I know."

"You do?"

"Anna told me," Rory explained.

"Pretty weird that we never met there," Logan remarked.

"Especially since we were both working at the Yale Daily News," Rory responded.

"Well I'm sure you worked. I hardly ever did anything for the Yale Daily News, only when my dad told me that I had to," Logan explained.

"Ah, you were a little rebel in college," Rory smiled.

"Yeah, I wanted to avoid this as much as I could, since I would be forced to do this 24/7 the minute I would graduate," Logan explained.

"Interesting," Rory smiled.

"That's all you have to say?" Logan wondered.

"Well I don't want to topicless tonight, and besides my boss wants me to listen to this," Rory smiled as she tried to focus back to what was being said, but she knew it was useless with Logan sitting beside her. All she could was wonder what his plans were for that night.

Logan just smiled at the woman that sat beside him, and he was fully aware of the fact that focusing back on the conference wasn't going to happen anymore.

Once the three hours had passed by, Rory and Logan bid each other goodbye and Logan once again confirmed with her that he would pick her up at six.

Rory hurried home, to get ready in time for her date. She had succesfully shopped with Anna two days earlier, but since they weren't sure what she could or should wear to this date, they had bought two outfits for the date. Since Rory now knew it would be casual, she grabbed the pair of jeans out of the closet, along with the light blue shirt with a low v-neck. Rory had objected to the shirt at first, but Anna wouldn't take no for an answer. Afterwards she was happy that she had decided on buying it.

Before she knew it, it was six o'clock. Anna wasn't home yet, and Rory was actually happy for that. It was at least a night without humiliations for once. Her thoughts were interrupted by the door bell though, and Rory quickly hurried to open it, and she was welcomed with a smiling Logan once she opened the door. He was dressed casually as well, in a pair of black trousers, a red shirt and he wore a leather jackett.

"Hey Ace," Logan replied as he handed her a bouquet of orange Calendula's.

"You bought me flowers?"

"Yeah," Logan smiled. "Isn't that how you're supposed to start the date?"

"Well yeah, but I hardly ever got them on any date I went on," Rory explained. "So thank you. What kind of flowers are they?"

"Calendula's," Logan said.

"I've never been given Calendula's," Rory told him honestly. "I don't think I've ever seen one before."

"They're the birthflower of October," Logan explained.

"I was born in October," Rory said, mostly to herself, quite amazed at the meaning behind the choice of flower.

"Yeah, that's why I picked it," Logan smiled.

"Wow, that's really special. Thank you," Rory smiled widely. "I'll go put them in a vase. Come in."

Logan stepped into Anna's apartment, and noticed the mess.

"It's nice here," Logan commented as Rory put the flowers away in a vase.

"Anna really needs to clean this up. It's a mess," Rory corrected him.

"Well I didn't want to put it like that," Logan smiled at her.

"Well I did," Rory said as she grabbed her purse and coat. "Shall we?"

Logan offered Rory his hand and she accepted. "We shall," he confirmed.

Logan lead Rory to his car, and they took a short ride to a nearby park, where Logan parked his car.

"We're heading to the park?" Rory wondered as Logan opened her door and offered her his hand.

"No," Logan told her.

"We're not heading to the park? Then why are we here?"

"Patience Ace, patience," Logan said as he took her hand and guided her through the park.

"That was never my strong suit," Rory told him with a smile, which he happily responded. "Then where are you taking me?"

"I'm taking you through the park," Logan responded.

"Smart ass," Rory glared at him, but Logan just smiled.

"Now close your eyes," Logan told her.

"What are you going to do?" Rory said with a mischievious smile.

"Nothing that is on your mind right now," Logan laughed. "We'll save that for another time." and he send her a wink.

Rory just smiled, as a blush crept upon her face. "So I need to close my eyes?"

"Yup," Logan confirmed.

"And I have to believe that you will do no weird things, like putting a rope around my waist so that a crane can lift me up in the air and throw me around?" Rory asked him.

"Have a little faith in me Rory," Logan smiled. "Trust me."

Rory sighed but soon she smiled at him. "I don't think I have another choice do I, if I want to know what your plans are."

Logan just smirked in return.

"Come on Ace, it's just a ten minute walk," Logan said.

"Ten minutes?" Rory wondered. "Then why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because you may see my plans from afar," Logan hinted.

"From afar?"

"Yes, now close your eyes," Logan asked her once more, and this time Rory closed her eyes.

Logan smiled, and he took her hand and led her to where their date would take place. "Trust me Ace. You'll love it."

"I'd better if you're going to let me walk around with my eyes closed for a good ten minutes," Rory smiled as she let Logan lead her.

As a few minutes passed by, Rory could hear some unknown noise coming from afar.

"I hear something," Rory remarked.

"Do you?"

"I hear music," Rory commented, while Logan just smiled as he watched her eyebrows frown a bit. He could see that she was starting to get all kind of ideas about where they could head.

"Are we going to a concert?" Rory guessed.

"No."

"A music festival of some sorts?"

"No," Logan once again told her.

Rory could now hear voices of a lot of people as well.

"It's crowded wherever we are going," Rory remarked.

"Well I'm glad that nothing is wrong with your ears. This obviously showed that," Logan smirked as they came to a halt.

"Why did we stop?"

"Because we're here," Logan answered her question. "But you can't open your eyes yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the right position yet," Logan said as he stood behind Rory and placed his hands on her waist.

"You're touching me," Rory remarked.

"You're quit observant tonight," Logan fired back. "You want me to stop?"

Rory put some thought into that question. "No."

"Good. I wasn't planning on letting go either," Logan told her.

Rory smiled. "Can I open my eyes now?" Rory asked impatiently.

"Yes you can," Logan smiled, and Rory did as she was told.

She opened her eyes and let her eyes get used to the many lights in front of her. Once her eyes had adjusted to the scenery, she could see a ferris wheel and many other stands. He was taking her to a carnival.

"Wow," was all that Rory could say.

"You like it?"

"I like it," Rory confirmed as she turned in his arms and looked at Logan with a huge smile on her face. "I really do."

"Want to go check it out?"

"You bet I do," Rory smiled happily as Logan took her hand and guided her to the carnival.

When arriving at the carnival Logan placed his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, which Rory happily obliged to, and caused her to smile even more.

"This is definitely not a fancy restaurant. But where are we going to eat?"

"Well I thought you'd like a hotdog or anything else we might get here," Logan answered. "I didn't really take you as the fancy restaurant kind of girl."

"I'm not. This is perfect really," Rory smiled at him, as she placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Already perfect?" Logan wondered.

"Yeah," Rory confirmed as she took in the sight before her of children playing, and other couples and people enjoying everything around them.

"It doens't take much to please you," Logan said.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, not at all. I like that you appreciate the small gestures," Logan explained. "It's not really that common in the world I grew up in. It's refreshing."

"Well as long as it's not bad, then it's good," Rory smiled in his arms.

"It's very good," Logan said as he kissed her temple.

For some reason it was weird how comfortable they were with each other, and this was their first real date. Two days earlier she was quite nervous when he was even anywhere near her. And here she was, in her own element and without any people she knew around them, and she was completely at ease with him. It was kind of scary that she was this comfortable around him, especially since she didn't even knew him that well, but something about his touch just made her feel right at home. Safe.

"You know it's weird," Rory responded.

"What's weird?" Logan wondered.

"That we're this comfortable around each other," Rory said as she gestured at his arm that was still placed around her waist. "I mean I kiss your cheek, you kiss my temple. And I don't think it's weird, which is weird since you made me nervous two days ago. It's just weird that I feel this comfortable around you, when I hardly know you."

"But it's a good thing right?" Logan asked, a bit unsure about where this was heading.

"I think it's good. Wonderful really," Rory told him. "It's kind of surprising to me. Especially since I'm really cautious around people, especially when I hardly know anything about them. So this is weird."

"For your information, I think it's a good kind of weird too. I could make it less weird for you though," Logan suggested.

"How?"

"Well we could tell each other a bit more about ourselves," Logan said.

"Okay," Rory said catiously. "What do you want to know?"

"Do you have family?"

"Well you've met my mother, so I think you got about the right impression about what she's like on a daily basis," Rory told him, and Logan laughed when remembering when he met her mother. "My dad lives in Boston, with my half sister Gigi. And my grandparents live in Hartford."

"The Gilmores right?"

"Yes, they live in Hartford. Well my other grandparents too, the Haydens, but I haven't seen them in years." Rory explained. "What about you?"

"Well you know about my dad, he and my mother both live in Hartford, and I know they're good friends with your grandparents," Logan said.

"They are?"

"Yeah, I even know them quite well," Logan replied.

"Small world," Rory smiled.

"It is," Logan confirmed. "And I have a sister called Honor, she's married to Josh. And my grandfather lives in Hartford as well."

"Is your sister nice?"

"She's the best," Logan smiled. "She and Josh are the only sane ones in the family."

"I bet she is," Rory smirked.

"What are you trying to say Gilmore?"

"Well you're far from sane," Rory explained.

"You're right," Logan confirmed.

"I am?"

"Yeah I'm insanely crazy about you," Logan smirked.

"Now that was cheesy," Rory smiled.

"I couldn't help myself," Logan admitted.

Rory bit her lip, and she was becoming slightly nervous again, as some sort of tension came in between her and Logan. Not a bad kind of tension at all, but the kind of tension that should be stopped, before it would go too far. Especially since this was the first date.

"So isn't it time you are going to win me something?" Rory smiled.

"What the lady wants, the lady gets," Logan smirked as he grabbed her hand and took her to a nearby stand.

"I'll hold you to that," Rory responded as she let Logan guide her for the tenth time that night.

Logan had led her to a stand where he would hit some targets, but in the end won her a small teddy bear.

"It's not as big as I wanted it," Rory pouted with a big smile.

"I thought you didn't like all the big stuff," Logan smirked. "That you liked the little things."

"Well teddy bears aren't included in that," Rory defended herself. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Logan said with a smile.

"You should aim better though," Rory told him.

"You think you can do better then me?"

"I know that I can't. We, Gilmores, don't play sports," Rory explained.

"It's not a sport. It's a game," Logan reasoned.

"We just don't do that kind of exercise. It's forbidden," Rory smiled.

"Like something that they could send you to jail for, kind of forbidden?" Logan joked.

"In my mother's mind, yes they would," Rory smirked. "But I do really love my really small teddy bear."

Logan smiled. "Want to grab a bite to eat?"

"Always," Rory smiled as they decided to head to a nearby stand where they ate a bit.

The rest of the evening was spend wondering around the carnival, riding the ferris wheel and all the other available rides, but mostly also enjoying each other's company.

At the end of the night, Logan dropped Rory off at Anna's apartment once again, and had insisted on saying goodbye at the doorstep of the building.

"We could have said goodbye in the car you know," Rory pointed out.

"I like my space when I say goodbye," Logan smirked.

"Do you?" Rory wondered, as Logan placed his arms around her waist once again and pulled her towards him.

"Aren't I invading your space right now then?" Rory joked, as Logan simply shook his head and kissed her lips.

It started off slow, both trying to test the waters, and see how far they would let it go, but soon the kiss turned into something more. The kisses became filled with passion, lust and the need for more. Logan asked for entrance, and Rory happily obliged, as she placed her arms around his neck and shoulders in order to get closer to Logan. To be able to feel him more. Logan wanted to feel the same as he pushed her closer to him while moving his hands over the lower part of her back, tempted at pushing his hands underneath her jackett and shirt, so he could feel her skin.

Soon the lack of oxygen became a problem, and they had to break apart.

"Tasty," Rory commented.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you taste like a combination of strawberry ice cream and vanilla," Rory smiled. "It's very tasty."

Logan just responded by kissing her once more, more fierce on the lips. Before it could become any more, Rory stopped him.

"We should stop right here," Rory told him while sending him an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry."

"That's okay. There's no rush right?" Logan smiled.

"No rush," Rory confirmed and smiled in return. She decided to look for her keys in her purse, but she couldn't find them. "I forgot my keys."

"Were you that captivated by me when I picked you up?" Logan joked.

"Hush you," Rory smiled as she hit the button next to Anna's mail box, hoping that Anna was still awake, and hearing the bell ring. Soon a voice could be heard through the microphone.

"Hello?" Anna's voice could be heard.

"Hey it's Rory. I forgot my keys, can you open the door?" Rory asked her friend.

"Oh hey Rory," Anna replied. "Well uhm... my boyfriend is kind of here."

"So?"

"We're kind of busy."

"Oh God," Rory responded.

"What? I was being discrete," Anna said, but Rory knew that she was smiling widely.

"So I can't come up?"

"I'm sorry," Anna apologized. "I forgot for a minute that you were staying here tonight. I'm not used to having a roomie."

"It's okay. I'll grab a hotel," Rory said.

"Thank you Rory," Anna thanked her.

"You owe me," Rory responded.

"Big time. Bye!" Anna said and Rory was left alone with Logan again.

"So," Rory sighed.

"A hotel?"

"Yeah, any suggestions to which one would like to check in a new guest past midnight?" Rory smiled meekly.

"Stay with me," Logan offered.

"What?"

"Stay with me. Why pay for a hotel when I have enough space. I could sleep on the couch, and you can take the bed," Logan offered.

"Logan I can't..," Rory started but was cut off by Logan.

"Yes you can, and you will," Logan responded with a smile.

"But," Rory once again tried to say something, but Logan once again interrupted her.

"Nothing will happen, at least nothing that you don't want to happen," Logan assured her. "I'm just offering you a bed."

"It's your bed. I can't let you sleep on the couch," Rory told him.

"It's not a problem Ace. I offered it to you, and the couch isn't that bad," Logan said as he remembered at how hard the couch was. Boy was he going to feel awful tomorrow morning.

"Liar," Rory told him. "Nobody likes to sleep on the couch. No couch is comfy enough to sleep on."

Logan smiled. "Please stay with me tonight. I'll even give you breakfast and coffee in the morning."

"I can't say no to coffee," Rory smiled.

"So you'll come with me?"

"I'll come with you," Rory confirmed.

"Great," Logan smiled as he opened his car door once again for her, and Rory happily entered the car.

It seemed like their night together would go on for a little while longer then expected.

* * *

**Author's note**:

Anyway, read and review.. This is an insanely long chapter.. I amazed myself. I think my longest chap ever!

Btw, the ending of the chap was not anything that I had planned on ending it with, but I just thought of it while writing. Same goes for the Rory joining Logan during the conference, I had only planned on doing an afterwards meeting..

I didn't decide on putting Jess or Dean here, because I don't really like the idea. I just wanted it to be a cute date, without any drama.

**Next chapter: ****Life of the Party  
**Logan invites Rory, as his date, to a society party that she already needed to attend for her grandmother, but Rory is a bit hurt by what Logan did at this party, but is insure if she should be or not.

Karen


	9. Life of the Party

**Chapter ****9: Life of the Party**

They took the car to Logan's apartment, and the entire ride was in silence.

Logan knew that Rory needed time to process that the evening took a different turn then she expected, perhaps a more interesting turn, at least that's what it was to him.

He didn't know what to expect to be quite honest. Rory had surprised him several times, especially during their date when she didn't seem to object when he touched her just like that.

He did know that he didn't want to push Rory when they were at his apartment, he would take the couch and she would take the bed.

Rory in the meanwhile was completely focused on her own thoughts, almost forgetting that Logan was there next to her, well as much as she could. She could hardly deny his prescence, especially given what was awaiting her.

His apartment.

Well she hadn't expected to come there, well at least for a long while. Especially since she would be back in Stamford by Sunday.

And what did he expect of her? Did he expect her to sleep with him? When looking at Logan for a brief moment, she couldn't see him as that guy. Especially since he hadn't been pushing her at all during the entire night, and had no expectations. It was kind of a surprise given the stories she had heard. A nice surprise at that.

She had loved it when he gently touched her during the evening, his hand on her back, or just a simple tug at her hands to hurry up a bit. What a simple touch from him could do to her, it was kind of surprising. She could only imagine if she took the next step with him, and what emotions and feelings would come up then.

She was awoken from her thoughts though when the car pulled up, and he had his car parked in the garage that was underneath his apartment apparently. He lead her to the elevator which took them to the sixth floor, which was also the top floor.

She could only notice one door though on the entire floor.

"You have the entire floor to yourself?" Rory spoke up for the first time since they stepped back into the car.

"I do," Logan confirmed as he opened his door and Rory was just apalled.

One, there was a huge living space. The huge amount of furniture that the room held didn't seem to make the room much smaller, though the space didn't really make the room cold or anything like that either. Pillows lay on the couch, a huge big screen television filled the room, followed by a huge audio system as well. The kitchen was just the prettiest one she had ever seen, with a marble counter, and a huge dining area next to it. Next to that she could see three other doors, which most likely lead to the bedroom, bathroom and another room.

"It's really nice here," Rory told him. "This is much better then my old apartment, or my new one for that matter."

"Thanks," Logan smiled as he took her coat and put it away.

"And you have so much space. It's hard to believe that this apartment takes up all the floor."

"Well it does. My office back there is pretty big as well, and same goes for my bedroom," Logan pointed out to the door on her left. "I guess I can't complain about my bathroom either."

"You don't get to complain about anythig mister. This is like the perfect apartment," Rory smiled.

"It's not bad," Logan smirked. "The bedroom is for you by the way. I'll use the couch."

"But," Rory wanted to interrupt.

"I won't take no for an answer," Logan admitted. "You're my guest, and since I don't have a spare bedroom, the bed is all yours."

"It's too much," Rory told him. "I'd be more then happy to take the couch. It seems comfy, and it is really big, so enough space for me."

"Rory," Logan started. "Bedroom."

"I'm so tempted to say 'dirty' right now, but I'll refrain," Rory lightened the mood, causing Logan to chuckle.

Logan refrained from commenting on that. "You can find a shirt in my closet, take any shirt you like. The bathroom is over there," Logan pointed out. "In case you want to freshen up or something."

"Thank you Logan," Rory smiled. "You didn't have to do this."

"I couldn't let you go to a hotel Ace," Logan smirked. "Not when I could still have you for a little while longer."

Rory blushed. "Don't you need to change as well?"

"Are you that anxious to see me undress? All you had to do is ask you know," Logan smirked, causing Rory to become even redder.

"Well, I...," Rory stuttered. "I don't want to be in your way. I'm sure you don't sleep in your clothes."

Logan smiled. "You're cute when you're speechless."

"I am not speechless! We Gilmore never get speechless," Rory gasped. "We're more like speech... full."

"Is that even a word?" Logan countered.

"I hope so," Rory smiled sheepishly.

"I'll be out in a minute. Then the room is all yours," Logan responded as he headed into his bedroom, leaving Rory all alone in the living room.

She looked around and noticed a few pictures on the cabinet near the TV. She walked over and took a look at them. One was a huge family picture, she could recognise Mitchum Huntzberger but that's where it stopped. Other pictures were of Logan and a blond girl, and another one held a picture of the same blond girl, only in a wedding dress and with another guy and Logan too. The other pictures seemed to be taken at other events, and seemed more of Logan's age, so she assumed it were his friends.

"That's Honor," Logan spoke up from behind Rory, causing her to jump up out of shock.

"Make some noise next time," Rory muttered. A silence overcame them, before Rory spoke up again. "Who was Honor?"

"Her," Logan pointed at the blond girl in the pictures. "She's my sister, and that's her husband Josh."

"Family weddings," Rory smiled. "I wish I could have those."

"Never had a family wedding?"

"Well given the fact that everyone in the family is older then me, or younger if you count my half sister, and the fact that my mother was an only child, and the same goes for me," Rory rambled. "Then yes, aside from my I have to admit that I haven't had a family wedding yet."

"You have been to weddings though," Logan wondered.

"Plenty," Rory smiled as she turned to him. "My mom was a manager of an Inn once, and she constantly had weddings there, and I always helped. At her own Inn rigth now I haven't had the chance yet to experience a wedding there. Oh, but I forgot my mom got married last year, I still have to get used to that, so I did have a family wedding."

"Well good for you," Logan laughed at the ramble Rory had managed to spur out. "Any friends of you who got married?"

"Well Anna isn't," Rory told him. "Which makes her the only friend who's not married. Lane got married and even has two boys. Paris got married too, to Doyle. He was the editor of the Yale Daily News, you may know him."

"I do know him," Logan laughed. "He was always complimenting me and sucking up whenever I entered the room. Always a good laugh."

Rory smiled. "So who are these people?" Rory pointed to the family picture and the one that she thought who were his friends.

"Those people are my family," Logan simply stated. "My parents, my sister and her husband and my grandfather. In the other picture are my friends: Colin, Finn and Stephanie. In the back of the picture you can also see Robert, who I'm not a real big fan of, and Seth."

"Your friends seem nice," Rory smiled. "Well from what you can see in the pictures."

"Appereances like that can deceive you," Logan smiled as he took a seat on the couch.

"Oh do tell," Rory smirked as she took a seat on the other end of the couch, though still turned to him.

"I'll save that for another night Ace," Logan told her. "I wouldn't want these magical stories to become bedtime stories."

"Are you saying that I'm like a little kid?" Rory asked him, with a slight smile as she noticed how he regretted uttering those words.

"I did not..," Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"You lost some bonus point mister. The carnival scored you major points, but telling me I'm like a kid," Rory said. "At least 10 points off the score card."

"There's a score card?" Logan wondered, noticing how Rory enjoyed seeing him in pain.

"Yup," Rory confirmed.

"What's the prize?"

"Prize for what?"

"I assume there's a prize when I reach a certain amount of points," Logan offered.

Rory thought about it. "The prize will be that you can be in the company of a Gilmore Girl, without any harm done to you."

"Any harm?"

"Only for one day though," Rory told him. "Once you use the bonus points, you also loose them. Then you need to score those points again. It's an ongoing circle."

Logan smirked. "So how many points do I have?"

"Two," Rory said.

"Only two?"

"You just lost ten points," Rory explained.

"Because of the bedtime story thing?" Logan questioned, and Rory nodded to confirm.

"Speaking of bedtime, I think it is time for that. I'm a bit tired," Rory yawned. "A conference and a carnival will do that to you."

"You're just weak Gilmore. I had the same day as you and I'm not the least bit tired," Logan challenged her.

"First a kid, and now you're calling me weak. You lost your two points," Rory told him.

"Well it's not like those two points would offer me anything," Logan reasoned, and Rory had to admit he was right about that. She was a bit baffled about how to respond to that.

"Well," Rory started. "No goodnight kiss for you." With that Rory jumped off the couch, and headed for the bedroom.

"There was a goodnight kiss coming? If only I had known," Logan said. "I would have kept my mouth shut."

"Consider it a lesson well learned," Rory offered as she ruffled his hair. "Good night Logie."

Logan gasped. "You did not just call me that!"

"I think I did," Rory laughed as she hurried to the bedroom. "Night Logan."

Logan headed to the bedroom door, wanting to offer some kind of payback, but found out it was locked. "No fair Ace to lock the door. You'll get your payback tomorrow morning."

"Right back at ya Huntzberger," Rory smiled as she dressed into one of Logan's shirts and she headed under the covers, as Logan headed with a smile to the couch. It was going to be a rought night of sleep, but he didn't regret it for one bit that he let Rory stay the night over.

Around 7 am, Rory awoke and jolted up in the bed. It took her a while before realizing where she was and how she had ended up here. The fact that she wore one of Logan's shirts wasn't really helping either in the confusing matter.

She stepped out of the big bed, glad that the shirt she took covered most of her lower body, well up until right above her knees, and she slightly opened the door that lead to the living room.

She peeked at the couch and noticed that Logan wasn't lying there, confused by that, she opened the door a bit more to get a clearer view, and noticed that he was in the kitchen.

Smiling slightly, she pulled on her pair of trousers from the night before and headed to the kitchen, sneaking up behind Logan, trying to be as quiet as possible.

"How can you be in the kitchen at 7 am?" Rory wondered, as she could see Logan jump slightly at the sound of her voice and she smiled.

"What are you doing up at 7 am? Isn't that against the Gilmore code or something?" Logan countered back.

"You woke me," Rory yawned as she took a seat at the dining table and looked at Logan who continued preparing a meal.

"No I didn't," Logan said simply.

"Well the sound and smell of coffee woke me," Rory reasoned and Logan seemed to accept that explanation. "Can I have some?" Rory referred to the filled pot at the counter.

"Sure, go ahead," Logan told her as he flipped the eggs he was preparing on the plates nearby. At the same moment some pieces of bread popped out of the toaster and Logan placed them on a plate as well.

Rory filled a cup with coffee as she watched him.

"Why are you making breakfast at 7 am?" Rory asked him.

"I wanted to give you breakfast on bed," Logan explained.

"As a payback?" Rory remembered the words he had last said last night.

"No, not as a payback. A good night of sleep made me forget all about that," Logan smiled.

"I'm sure it did," Rory said with a hint of disbelief in her voice. "So breakfast on bed?"

"Yeah you really ruined it by coming out of bed already. I figured I prepared breakfast early so I wouldn't miss the oppurtunity of surprising you," Logan smirked.

"You're too sweet," Rory smiled. "You shouldn't have made coffee, then I would still be sound asleep."

"But I figured with the coffee addiction that I've noticed in the few days I've seen you and from what I heard from Anna, I would need some coffee in order to wake you and not get a pillow thrown into my face," Logan reasoned.

"Maybe you should buy a coffee machine that doesn't release scent or noise," Rory countered. "Or invent one, if it doesn't exist."

"Sounds like a good plan," Logan smiled.

Rory smiled in return. "Now come on." Rory dragged him to the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Logan wondered.

"I'm dragging your butt over here, so you can give me that breakfast on bed," Rory smiled as she jumped on the bed.

"Well I need the food for that."

"Don't let me stop you. Go get it," Rory smiled as Logan headed out of the bedroom. "Don't forget the coffee."

A minute later Logan returned with two trays, that both held a meal. Logan placed one in front of Rory, and the other was placed in front of himself as he sat down next to Rory on the bed.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Logan asked her, as he noticed the big smile on her face.

"Oh yes I am," Rory smiled back at him. "I've never gotten breakfast on bed before. And you can cook, you scored yourself one point again."

"Only one?"

"Well I haven't tasted it yet, and it all comes down to the coffee," Rory explained. "You can score major points with that one if it tastes well. It's the reason why Luke's total score is really high. He has the best coffee."

"The best coffee?"

"Yes," Rory confirmed. "Me and my mother tested several supposedly 'best coffee' places, but none of them were as good as Luke's. Even the ones in Europe couldn't beat his."

"I find that hard to believe," Logan replied.

"Well you have never tasted Luke's coffee so I can forgive you for ever saying that," Rory smiled.

"Well just taste mine," Logan told her. "Mine is good. I promise."

Rory sipped the coffee while eyeing him. She licked her lips, driving Logan insane with that alone, as Logan could see she thought about the taste of the coffee for real.

"What's the verdict?" Logan wondered as he took a bite of his meal.

"It's tasty," Rory started. "Not too strong, and it's not like I'm drinking water or tea. I give it a B+."

"A B+?" Logan inquired and Rory nodded in return. "Come on, it's better then a B+!"

"There's always room for improvement," Rory told him seriously.

"How do you rate Luke's coffee?"

"A+." Rory told him sheepishly. "But his coffee doesn't need improvement. Yours does."

"You're mean in the morning," Logan commented.

"That's what B+ coffee will do to you in the morning," Rory joked. "But you know what.."

"What?" Logan eyed her curiously.

"The coffee did make you deserving of a goodmorning kiss," Rory smiled as she leaned into Logan and kissed him softly on the lips, but pulled back quickly, regretting it as she did, but she loved to taunt him a bit. "Only a small one though."

Logan smirked. "Well something is better then nothing right?" and Logan leaned in for another kiss, one that became a bit more intense then the previous one they shared.

Rory willingly opened her mouth for Logan, and their tongues battled for control for a small while. Both started to feel the intensity of the kiss rise, but Logan pulled back.

"Now that will be payback," Logan said, slightly out of breath.

Rory gasped but not before pulling the pillow that lay behind her and smashing it into his face. "You... jerk!"

"I even come bearing coffee and I still get hit with a pillow," Logan laughed as he stepped out of the bed. "Now rise and shine. You have a busy day ahead of you."

"Busy day? It's Saturday, I don't have to go to work," Rory told him as she got out of bed as well.

"No, but you have plans with me," Logan smirked as he pulled some clothes out of his closet.

"But I can't," Rory told him.

"You can't?" Logan asked her in disbelief.

"I have plans," Rory told him. "I believe I told you. The party that my grandmother dragged me off to?"

"You may have mentioned that yes," Logan smiled. "I am aware of your plans."

"Then why are you smiling if I can't join you for the day?" Rory wondered.

"I'm invited to the same party," Logan smirked.

"You are? And you're actually going?" Rory wondered. "I thought you once said that you hated putting up the society face and everything."

"Well you're going, so enough reason for me to go as well," Logan reasoned. "Wouldn't want a guy to snatch you away from me."

Rory blushed at that, and smiled at him.

"So that's why you're going with me as my date," Logan also told her. "Since we're both going, you might as well be my date."

"Well I don't know," Rory taunted him. "What's your offer?"

"My offer?"

"Yeah, what do I get out of it?" Rory asked him.

"Well atop of my lovely prescence, you also get a free ticket to the sub party," Logan smiled.

"The sub party?" Rory wondered, slight confused.

"Yes my friends will be there as well, and we always make a sub party, to get away from the original party," Logan explained.

"How mature," Rory mocked, and Logan laughed.

"What can I say Ace," Logan told her as he moved towards her and placed his arms around her waist. "I hate these kind of parties."

With that he kissed her once more, and only for a brief moment as Rory pulled back from the kiss.

She bit her lip as she looked at him, with those innocent eyes. "I'm sorry, but I did plan on hanging out with Anna today."

"Doesn't she also get you tomorrow?" Logan wondered.

"Only for a little while," Rory smiled. "She can help me put all my clothes back into the suitcase. Oh the fun we'll have."

"So you really have to go?"

"Yes," Rory told him. "But since I'm your date, I'll see you tonight. 7 o'clock sharp please!" with that she gave him a brief kiss on the lips, before grabbing her belongings and heading out the door. "Bye!"

"Bye," Logan managed to say, but he doubted Rory heard him as the door was shut.

The rest of the afternoon Logan did some business, things he wasn't able to do because of the conference, as Rory spend the day with Anna, watching movies and exchanging gossip.

Anna had pried for gossip about her and Logan's date, but Rory had only given a few details. Rory had seen it as a punishment to Anna, who loved gossip, because she pretty much threw Rory out of the apartment so she could have it all by herself. Well it was her own apartment, but still.

At seven sharp, Logan had come to pick Rory up. Rory wore a simple strapless blue dress that went up to her knees, as Logan wore a simple but charming black suit, with a surprisingly matching blue tie.

Rory had quickly dragged Logan out of the apartment when she had noticed Anna's prying eyes, and didn't want Logan to become a victim of those eyes again, and the way Anna could insist on information. She pitied Logan who most likely would be haunted with questions on Monday at work.

This time though Logan had decided on picking her up with his limo, and his driver named Frank, who brought them to their destination. The small chats they had during the drive mostly consisted out of what they had done the rest of the day.

When arriving at their destination, Logan offered Rory his hand to help her out of the car and guide her inside.

Inside, Rory and Logan were instantly greeted by several people, and soon Rory was dragged off by some other woman, sending Logan a pleading look to save her, but he himself was dragged off as well.

"Rory, you look lovely," one of the women told her. "I'm sure your grandmother will be pleased to see you."

Rory just smiled in return, as she thanked the woman for her compliment.

"And now you're here with the young Huntzberger," another woman replied. "Your grandmother will be very pleased with that."

"Emily never told us about you and him," another woman insisted.

"She doens't really know that Logan and I know each other," Rory explained. "We don't really know each other for that long yet."

"But you do make a superb looking couple," the woman remarked with a smile, and Rory couldn't help but smile in return.

She was stunned though by a sudden touch on her arm and she turned to see Logan's hand resting on her arm.

"Excuse me ladies, I'd love to introduce Rory to some people," Logan excused them from the ladies as he put his hand on her back and guided her through the room.

"Thank you," Rory said. "They were already bringing my grandmother into this and how she would love this."

"This?" Logan inquired.

"Yes, you and me being here together," Rory told him as she eyed him to see how he would react, but he showed nothing, Rory sighed. "So who did you want me to meet."

"My parents," Logan informed her.

"Your parents?" Rory stood still and looked at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because they're here," Logan reasoned as he pulled her along with him, into the direction of his parents. "And they noticed us coming together and they asked if they could meet you. I said yes."

"Are you sure about that?" Rory asked him. "We could always drag some other brunette girl into the game and you can take her with you."

"Why are you backing out?" Logan smiled slightly.

"Because that's Mitchum Huntzberger," Rory told him seriously. "He's my boss."

"And you've met him before, right?" Logan countered.

"Well yes, but.." Rory told him, as she wanted to explain herself some more, but Logan cut her off.

"Well then you'll do fine. Don't worry Ace," Logan smiled as they reached his parents. "Mom, dad, I'd like you to meet my friend Rory Gilmore."

Friend? Rory thought, as she was slightly shocked by his statement. That's all they were?  
She corrected herself quite quickly though as she shook hands with both of them.

"It's very nice to meet you," Rory gave them the perfect society smile, which she received in return, no reply coming from Logan's mother, and only a small one from his father.

"Likewise Miss Gilmore," Mitchum smiled slightly.

Luckily Rory noticed her grandmother across the room, and thought that she was the perfect reason to excuse herself from them.

"I see my grandmother across the room, I haven't said hello yet," Rory apologized. "If you could excuse me."

Both Mitchum and Shira nodded in return, as Rory walked away from them. She wasn't one step away though before she felt Logan's hands on her.

"Rory," Logan started but was cut off by Rory.

"No Logan, stay with your parents," Rory told him, not daring to look him in the eyes.

"But," Logan tried, though he wasn't sure what to say. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine," Rory told him quickly. "I just..." and she took a deep breath before uttering the last few words. "I just really want to speak to my grnadmother." Noticing how Logan was about to offer to join her, she stopped him. "Alone."

"Okay," Logan admitted his defeat.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Rory asked him, though she didn't wait for his answer as she walked away.

"Yeah," Logan sighed as he walked back to his parents, and listened to his father who kept talking about business. Logan simply nodded in return sometimes, to make his father think that he was listening, but his thoughts were far away from business, as he looked at Rory who was talking to her grandmother.

Rory was in deep thoughts as she headed over to her grandmother who had also spotted her.

Friends? That's all they were? After last night's date, the fun banter and the breakfast in bed, and everything that had happened between them, she thought they had moved onto something more. Perhaps she should have asked before making such assumptions, because right now it seemed quite stupid that she made those assumptions in the first place.

"Rory!" Emily happily greeted her granddaughter as she kissed her cheek. "How delightful to see you. You look simply devine."

"Thank you Grandma," Rory smiled politely.

"And you're here with Logan Huntzberger," Emily gushed, and Rory nodded in return. "What a delightful choice Rory."

"Well I know him, he's my boss, and he knew I was going so we went together," Rory explained simply.

"Well he's really into you, I can tell," Emily smiled brightly.

"How?" Rory wondered.

"He keeps looking at you the entire time," Emily responded as a few more women gathered around them, who all agreed with Emily.

"Oh, I'm sure he's not," Rory dismissed it. "I probably have a piece of paper on my back that says 'Kick me!' and that's why he's looking."

The group of women laughed at Rory's joke, while Rory looked down to the ground. This was definitely not how she had pictured the evening. The evening had taken a rather surprising turn.

"So is grandpa here, grandma?" Rory wondered as she browsed through the crowd.

"Oh, I'm sure he's around here somewhere, talking business," Emily replied. "Like they always do. It's like there's nothing else that exists in this world."

Rory smiled politely. "I think I'll go look for him and say hello."

"Okay," Emily smiled. "Be sure to find me later this evening, or when you leave."

"I will," Rory promised as she left the ladies behind and went in search of her grandfather, but was guided away from her destination when she felt an arm around her waist, that guided her to the hallway next to the room.

"Logan, what are you doing?" Rory wondered.

"I want to talk to you," Logan told her.

"About what?"

"About how you are acting," Logan responded.

"I'm not acting, if I were, I wouldn't be here but making millions of dollars just like Julia Roberts," Rory told him.

"You're acting strange," Logan explained himself a bit better, while ignoring her small rant. He was serious.

"No I'm not," Rory said unconvincingly. "I'm fine."

Logan could see right through it. "What's really bugging you?"

Rory took a deep breath. "You called me your friend," Rory told him.

"Aren't I?" Logan wondered, slightly hurt, and Rory regretted that she made him doubt that.

"No you're my friend," Rory told him, and he seemed to believe her, or that's how Rory took his softening eyes. "I just thought we were more then that. And when you called me your friend earlier I was just confused."

"Oh," Logan responded as he realised what she meant.

"Because the way we acted around each other, I thought we were heading towards something more. At least that's what I assumed, and I guess I assumed wrong. I guess that happens when you start assuming things. Because in my opinion we were being all couply, yesterday at the carnival, this morning with the breakfast in bed thing and how you really wanted to see me today. I was just wrong to assume something," Rory rambled.

"What if I want something more?" Logan smiled slightly.

"I don't want to be on the Ronnie Miller Express," Rory told him.

"What?" Logan asked, confused.

"I don't want to be one of the many," Rory explained herself a bit more.

Logan looked at her thoughtfully, as he could notice how Rory was serious about the matter. He gave her a small smile, before replying. "When were you?"

"Excuse me?" Rory wondered.

"When were you one of the many?" Logan countered, as Rory just looked at him, not knowing how to respond to the question at hand. "Trust me Rory. I have not been with another girl since we started this thing we have. I know I have a past, but the last years I changed."

"Why?" Rory wondered as Logan send her another confused look. "Why did you change?"

"I'd love to say that a girl made me see the light," Logan smiled. "But business and traveling just didn't let me. After a while I didn't feel the need anymore to have meaningless fun. As much as I hate to admit it these days, but I had enough of that back in college."

Rory smiled back at him. "So.."

"You change me Rory. I've basically only known you for a few days, but from day one you changed me. You made me look at you, like I haven't look at another girl in like forever. You sparkled, you were devoted to your work, and you didn't back down. And besides you showed me how to make the best coffee at the office," Logan laughed. "I'm forever grateful for that."

Rory smiled, not knowing how to respond to that.

"I like you Rory," Logan continued. "A lot. I want to see where this could be heading. I know that there might be some bumps along the road, some difficulties. But I want to give this a chance. I have never felt like this, and I would hate myself if I passed this up and let you walk away."

Rory looked down at the ground, still not able to find the words, that would even come close to the wonderful words he had just told her.

"I can't even compete with that," Rory laughed.

"What?"

"Those wonderful words. How can I compete with that?" Rory smiled up at him. "I can only say this, and it doens't come anywhere near your words. But I don't want to pass up on this opportunity either, I want to give this a chance. But it won't be easy, I know that, but I want to give it a shot. I really really like you."

"Do you?" Logan asked playfully, hoping the decrease the tension that had overcome them.

"I really really do mister," Rory returned playfully as they leaned in for a small kiss, Rory slightly nervous as she noticed that quite a few people in the other room were checking what they were doing.

"Logan," Rory breathed as she broke off the kiss. "Not here."

Logan noticed how Rory slightly looked at the room with all the guests, and how they looked at them, and he understood what she meant, so he nodded, and in return he received a slight smile from Rory, who was grateful.

"Come on, let's go search for that subparty," Logan told her with a smile as he guided her through the room, and headed for the bar.

"One scotch and a club soda for my girlfriend please," Logan smirked at Rory, who smiled in return, as they waited for their orders. Once they received them, they went in search of his friends.

After being stopped by several guests who inquired and complimented them for about fifteen minutes, they finally found Logan's friends who had located them in a nearby room, which was only filled with a few chairs and a couch, and nothing more.

"You couldn't find anything better?" Logan asked as he entered the room and noticed the lack of seats.

"It was this or the bathroom mate," Finn replied as he took a swing of his drink, Rory just smiled slightly at the response this guy had given Logan.

"Everyone," Logan announced. "I'd like you to meet Rory Gilmore, my girlfriend." Logan smiled.

"Girlfriend?" the entire group wondered out loud.

"Since when?" a blond girl asked Logan.

"Since today," Logan told them honestly. "Rory, I'd like you to meet Stephanie, the perky and curious blonde. And that will be Finn, Colin, Rosemary, Juliet, Robert and Seth."

"Nice to meet all of you," Rory said softly.

"Don't be shy love," Finn told her. "Have a drink!" and with that Finn offered her a drink, which she accepted, but was immediately taken from her by Logan.

"Hey!" Rory told him.

"Trust me Ace. You don't want it. It's not safe," Logan told her with a smile as he poured her another drink and handed it to her.

"And this is safe?" Rory eyed him.

"Well it's safer," Logan smirked as he and Rory sat down on the couch.

"So how did you two meet?" Rosemary inquired.

"Work," Logan simply replied.

"I want a better answer then that," Rosemary told him. "Rory?"

"He's my boss, I gave him a tour of the company before I would leave for Stamford," Rory explained a bit more.

"So you live in Stamford?" Juliet wondered.

"Yes, I'm going back tomorrow night," Rory said with a slight smile.

"Wow," Colin remarked.

"Tell me about it," Stephanie agreed. "First off Logan Huntzberger in a relationship and in a long distance one at that as well."

"It's like I'm in another universe," Finn said drmatically, causing Rory to laugh.

"You're always in another universe Finn," Colin rolled his eyes.

The rest of the evening went by with laughter and good story telling. Rory told Logan and his friends a bit more about herself, as they did the same in return, telling about the things they had gone through.

Who knew what the next day would bring...

* * *

**Author's note**:

I'm seriously happy with the reviews.. Thank you. Just a heads up, that i had no idea in my mind whatsoever for the 'staying over' bit that i put in the last chap. I just thought of it during writing, and thought it would be a nice twist. I did know though that there wouldn't be anything happening at all. At least not in that way ;)

Other note though, am I that predictable that you guessed what may happen. sigh

No next chapter bit, because I want an extra chapter and haven't decided on a title yet. Lol.

Wow.. geez.. that's a lot of pages I wrote again in word.. lol

Karen


	10. Morning Glory

**Chapter ****10: Morning Glory**

Slowly her eyes began to open, a few rays of light fell on her eyes and she had to blink a few times in order to adjust to the light. As soon as she did, she noticed that she wasn't that familiair with the room she woke up in, though it wasn't entirely unfamiliair either.

The arm draped around her middle though was unfamiliair, and she was unable to look behind her. Afraid of waking this person up and afraid that she might see something that would make her think that something happened that she couldn't remember.

She slowly began to remember the room as Logan's room, the one she had stayed in the previous day as well, although then she woke up to the smell of food and coffee, and most importantly alone and not freaked out.

She took a quick peek below the sheet and noticed that she still had clothes on and wore one of Logan's shirts. That was a relief. Not that the thought of sleeping with Logan was a bad thought, not at all, but he had only become her boyfriend the night before after a nice freak out on her part, not really the way she had imagined for them to become boyfriend and girlfriend, but they did. The idea of sleeping with him well it was great, he had a wonderful body that much she knew, well as far as she could judge him with his clothes on that was, but she didn't want to rush things, and she didn't know him that well yet.

But here she was, lying in his bed with his arm protectively wrapped around her tiny waist. How did they end up here? She could hardly recall getting back at his apartment, the only thing she could remember though was her grandmother being more then glad when she had noticed that she and Logan would leave together, and of course she had noticed the hand that lay on her hip when they left. Her grandmother of course wanted to know to full details right away and wanted to know if the rumors were true or not so she could gush a little more before the entire party was over. Rory could remember the conversation vividly.

"_Rory!" Emily had called out when Rory bid her grandmother goodbye. "You and Logan Huntzberger. How wonderful! You're a wonderful couple together! You look so perfect together."_

"_Thank you Grandma," Rory returned._

"_Your grandfather will be thrilled to hear this," Emily beamed._

"_Where is grandpa? I want to say goodbye," Rory said._

"_He's talking to Mitchum Huntzberger," Emily smiled. "Your boyfriend's father." Rory could tell that Emily was thrilled to say that. Noticing the not so comfortable look on Logan's face at the mention of his father, Rory offered him a sympathetic smile._

_"I'll talk to him later," Rory smiled politely. "We have to go."_

"Oh sure, the night is still young of course. Be safe," Emily smiled brightly as she let the young couple leave and went back into the room, probably to do a little of bragging about the fact that her granddaughter was dating a Huntzberger. 

She knew that by now everybody in Hartford was aware of the fact that Rory Gilmore was dating the one and only Logan Huntzberger. Both of their families came from Hartford so she knew that it would be the talk of the day.

The sound of something ringing interrupting her thoughts though, it was a familiair ring, and she knew it was her cellphone and the ringtone that made it clear that her mother was calling, but where had she kept her cellphone?  
She checked the clock and noticed that it was only 9 o'clock in the morning on a Saturday, that was not like her mother, not even when she had to work, she usually waited with calling till noon, so it had to be urgent.

Rory tried getting out of bed but as soon as she tried to set her feet next to the bed, the arm around her waist pulled her closer.

"Don't go," Logan's murmered voice said as he pulled at her a bit more.

"I can't," Rory said with a slight smile as she put his arm away. "My mom is calling, it could be important."

Rory got out of the bed, as she heard Logan complain a bit more and searched for her phone. She found it in her purse that was located at the end of the bed, on the ground. She walked to the living area so Logan could sleep a while longer, as she settled herself sat on the big comfortable couch in the living room.

"Why are you calling at 9 in the morning?" Rory replied with a sleepy voice, as she answered the phone.

"Why is Emily Gilmore calling me at 8:30 in the morning and telling me that I have a new son in law?" Lorelai countered.

Rory frowned, and forgot that there hadn't been time to tell her mom yet that Logan was her boyfriend. Boy, her grandmother did move quickly with spreading that news.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized.

"At least tell me that it's Logan and not some other guy that I haven't met," Lorelai offered.

"It's Logan," Rory confirmed.

"Well at least I met him before she did," Lorelai said.

Rory sighed. "Grandma knew who he was. I guess she met him at functions and such."

"Ruin my fun," Lorelai pouted.

"I'm sorry," Rory apologized once more. "I just haven't had the time yet to tell you. I didn't expect grandma to tell you quite honestly."

"I think she knew that she had the scoop," Lorelai explained. "I think she has a sixth sense for things like that."

"I'm sorry you had to hear it from her," Rory said sadly as she placed her feet underneath her.

"Well at least give me details," Lorelai countered. "How did you get together? Did you freak out again?"

"What do you mean did I freak out again?" Rory wondered.

"You always freak out, whether it's when you start a relationship of any kind or if you end one," Lorelai reminded her daughter. "You freaked out when you kissed Dean, you freaked out when he said 'I love you' and you couldn't say it back which meant the end, you freaked out when he walked away at Chilton and thought you had lost all your chances. You freaked out, well you didn't really freak out when you broke up the second time, that was Dean. You freaked out when things went bad with Jess when I mentioned prom. And you freaked out the third time with Dean and the issue with Lindsay."

"Thank you for summarizing all the freak outs in my life mom," Rory rolled her eyes.

"Oh did I say that you freaked out when Tristan kissed you," Lorelai added with a small laugh.

"No you didn't," Rory murmered.

"Hey did you freak out with Mark?" Lorelai asked. "When you got together?"

"A little," Rory admitted.

"Really? You never told me that!" Lorelai gasped.

"I called him a manwhore because he spoke with every woman in the room at this party," Rory admitted shamefully.

"Seriously?" Lorelai stiffled a small laugh.

"Turned out they were his sisters," Rory said softly, and Lorelai laughed loudly, Rory immediately explained herself. "Well it took him long enough before he asked me to be his girlfriend, so I freaked out a bit."

"Oh you are such a cute little freak," Lorelai laughed some more. "So why did you freak this time and was my mother anywhere close when it happened?"

"Logan called me his friend when I met his parents and that freaked me out," Rory explained.

"That's it?" Lorelai said sadly. "That's a disappointing story."

Ignorning her mother, Rory continued. "So after me being stubborn for a few minutes, Logan wondered what's wrong, I told him and we became boyfriend and girlfriend. End of story."

"I like the Mark story better, I think it's better if you use that one for your kids and grandkids," Lorelai laughed. "So how will go things from now on? You're still staying in Stamford?"

"Yeah, I'm going back tonight. Logan will drop me off this afternoon at Anna's, and then I'll take the bus back," Rory explained.

"You're at Logan's now?" Lorelai wondered curiously.

"Yeah I don't know how I ended up here though," Rory said thoughtfully. "I don't remember. I think I drank a bit too much last night."

"Nothing, well you know?" Lorelai asked carefully.

"Nothing happened," Rory confirmed. "Would you mind? Didn't you want the pretty grandchildren popping out of me like I'm Heidi Klum or something?"

"Well I didn't want them like tomorrow," Lorelai admitted. "I'm too young to be a grandmother."

Rory rolled her eyes again as she yawned. "So is this all you wanted to know?"

"You're already sick of me?" Lorelai gasped.

"Well it's 9 in the morning and I'm sleepy so yeah I'm pretty sick of you," Rory yawned once more.

"And your pretty boyfriend is probably still in bed as well, right?" Lorelai taunted.

"Bye mom," Rory said as she ended the conversation and sighed.

Once she got up from the couch and headed back to the bedroom she noticed Logan standing in the doorway of his bedroom with a smile on his face.

"How long have you been there?" Rory inquired.

"Since you started talking about Heidi Klum and grandkids," Logan smiled. "What a way to freak me out Ace. We just dated and already grandkids?"

"Shut up," Rory narrowed his eyes at him as she walked past him and let herself fall back into bed, immediately pulling the covers back over.

Logan climbed back into bed with her and put his arm back around her middle just like earlier that morning. "Come on Ace. Be nice."

"Not without coffee," Rory mumbled into the pillow.

Logan laughed. "So why did your mom call?"

Rory turned around in the bed to face Logan, as his hand moved from her middle to her hip and rested there. She smiled as she spoke. "My grandmother had called to tell my mom about us."

"This early?"

"Yeah," Rory confirmed as she stiffled another yawn. "My mom was upset that my grandma knew before she did so that's why I got that lovely wake up call."

A silence followed...

"So what do you want to do today?" Logan wondered as he kept his eyes closed.

"Sleep."

"What about after that?"

"Have coffee and food," Rory replied with a slight smile.

"And after that?" Logan wondered as he rolled his eyes slightly.

"Packing," Rory answered.

"I had hoped that we could watch a movie before I would bring you back to Anna's apartment," Logan suggested.

"But my bus leaves around four thirty," Rory said as she opened her eyes to look at Logan. "And I have a lot of packing to do. I'm not sure if it's going to fit into my suitcase anymore. I don't think we'll have time to watch a movie properly. I'm sorry."

"No that's okay," Logan smiled slightly as he caressed her face with his thumb.

"Raincheck?" Rory offered.

"Sure," Logan agreed.

"I pick the movie," Rory smiled deviously.

Logan frowned. "I hope it won't be a chick flick."

"You'll be surprised by my choice of movie," Rory said. "Everyone is. Though it does depend on my mood." Rory noticed though that Logan had a somewhat saddened look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I just wish you didn't have to go back today," Logan explained.

"I think my boss would miss me if I weren't in Stamford tomorrow," Rory countered.

"No your boss would miss you if you weren't in New York," Logan smirked.

"You're my boss' boss technically now," Rory replied.

"No I'm your boss, your supposed 'boss' is just the editor in chief," Logan explained.

"Mr. Know it all," Rory mumbled as she closed her eyes, and Logan laughed.

"How about we start saying goodbye then?" Logan said as he placed himself on top of her and attacked her neck with a lot of kisses. Rory giggled as she enjoyed the sensation of Logan's lips on her skin.

A few hours later it was already four o'clock and her bus would leave in half an hour, Logan had insisted on bringing her to the bus stop, but not before saying goodbye to Anna.

"I can't believe you're leaving again!" Anna whined as she hugged her friend for the millionth time that afternoon. "Why did you have to get yourself a boyfriend during your short stay here? He totally stole our time together."

"Hey," Logan objected with a smile.

Rory smiled. "Well we would have had more time if you hadn't kicked me out of the apartment."

"You'll never forget that, will you?" Anna smiled.

"Not in a million years," Rory laughed. "You still owe me."

"Not like it was so bad that you had to stay at Logan's," Anna rolled her eyes. "I don't see why I owe you anything."

"I can't argue with that," Rory smiled.

"Tell me you'll visit soon," Anna told her sympathetically.

"I'm sure I'll be back in the city sometime soon," Rory replied, how could she not if her boyfriend was living here.

"Even to visit little old me?" Anna smiled.

"Yes you big baby, even for a five minute visite for you," Rory replied.

"Five minutes?"

"It's not like I can drag you away from your boyfriend for much longer then that," Rory told her friend. "I can't believe you didn't let me meet him yet."

"I don't want to scare him away just yet," Anna told her in a mock seriousness. "I mean once he sees what you can eat."

Rory slapped her friend slightly on the arm. "Not funny."

"Hey, it's the truth," Anna laughed.

"Well now I really have to go, otherwise I'll miss my bus," Rory told her friend.

"There's nothing wrong with you missing your bus," Logan joked.

"Aww.. cute!" Anna fawned. "Already being protective and possesive."

Both Logan and Rory rolled their eyes now. "Bye Anna!"

With that Rory left Anna's apartment with Logan, who carried her suitcase to the car.

"How much did you bring Rory?" Logan complained. "This is heavy."

"Not that much," Rory said simply. "I think a few clothes, and about seven books or something."

"Seven books?" Logan asked in disbelief.

"Well I brought five with me, and I bought two new ones," Rory explained a bit more.

"Did you read any of them?"

"Just one," Rory replied.

"Then why did you bring five books?"

"I didn't know what I'd be in the mood for," Rory replied with a smile as Logan put the suitcase in the back of the car.

He opened the door for Rory so she could step inside and headed over to the other side of the car himself. He then drove her to the bus station.

"You know I've been here before," Rory smiled as she waited at the bus stop with her suitcase, ready to say goodbye to Logan. "When I skipped school."

"You skipped school?" Logan wondered, once again in disbelief. "I find that hard to believe."

"Well it's true," Rory told him with a smile. "But I'll tell you the whole story later because it's 4:27 PM."

"So?"

"My bus will leave in exactly 3 minutes," Rory told him.

"Plenty of time left," Logan smiled as he leaned in for a kiss. A kiss that took her breath away, but she had to pull back.

"Logan you've had the entire morning to say goodbye," Rory pouted, not really wanting to break away from the kiss.

"I know," he smiled as he planted a small kiss on her exposed neck. Rory took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the feeling.

"I gave you that time this morning so I wouldn't miss my bus this afternoon," Rory explained with a smile.

"I know," Logan smiled.

"But here you are, kissing me again," Rory said matter of factly.

"Are you complaining?" Logan wondered.

"Well no," Rory admitted truthfully. "But I'm going to miss my bus."

"Well what can I say, I don't like you taking the bus back home," Logan admitted truthfully. "I may have an ulterior motive." And with that he kissed her neck once more.

"Logan," Rory whined slightly, but not convincingly. "I have to go." Rory kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll call you the minute I'm back at my apartment okay?"

"I'll be waiting by the phone like a true boyfriend," Logan joked, causing Rory to laugh. "Bye Ace."

"Bye Logan," Rory smiled as she kissed him once more on the lips, a bit more fiercly, but still too quick for her own likings, before hopping into the bus with her suitcase. She found an empty spot and seated herself there as she placed the suitcase near her on the ground. She noticed Logan who was still waiting outside the bus, and gave him a small wave as the bus started its engine and drove away. Away from New York, and back to Stamford.

* * *

**Author's note**: 

I'm seriously happy with the reviews.. Thank you. This chapter was a bit fillerish, but oh well.. At least Lorelai found out.

**Next chapter:**** Walk Me to the Distance**

Long distance isn't as easy as Rory thought it would be.

Karen


	11. Walk me to the Distance

**Chapter ****11: Walk me to the Distance**

It was Monday again, and she was back in Stamford. She had enjoyed her small trip to New York and a lot of things had happened during those few days, but now she was back in Stamford again, and it took some getting used to.

She had gotten a few new assignments that she could work on, some people had talked to her about how the conference was and what she had done in New York. But now she just stared at her computer screen, her mind was blank as far as it came to writing and she secretly wondered when she would see Logan again.

They hadn't agreed on when they would. They had simply discussed that spending evenings together during the week would be hard, considering it would take an hour if not more to get there, depending on how you went, but two hours of travelling per day was a lot, especially when both of them had to work late often.

The silly thing was that it was only a day since she had seen him, but she wished she could see him again. She missed his smile and touch, and their fooling around. They hadn't slept together yet, it was a little too soon for that. She wanted to know more about Logan before they'd hit that territory..

She wondered though if Logan was as miserable as she was.. She wasn't even able to work and concentrate on anything. She decided to find out and she grabbed her phone, dialed the phone number and waited for the person on the other line to pick it up.

"You already miss me?"

"Yes Anna, I already miss you," Rory laughed. "So how are things over there?"

"Ah you have reporter voice," Anna observed.

"I what?"

"Reporter voice. You want to know something," Anna explained. "So what do you want to know? I'm not going to let you bother at being subtle about it and let you talk way around the subject. We're just heading straight down to the point."

"You know me too well," Rory laughed.

"So what do you want to know?"

"Does Logan look miserable?"

"I don't know," Anna told her. "I haven't seen him yet today. Should he be miserable? Did you guys break up already? What happened on the way to the bus station?"

"Nothing happened," Rory assured her friend. "I'm just curious."

"Why don't you call or text him?"

"Because I don't want to look like an idiot," Rory admitted. "I don't want to come off as the girlfriend who's clingy after being together for only two days."

"Well you are one, so stop being in denial about it and just ask him yourself," Anna told her friend. "Besides it's not like I could answer your question since he's not here. He's probably in meetings and such."

"Probably," Rory pouted.

"You're cute," Anna commented. "Already missing your boyfriend? You're like a highschool girl."

"I am not!" Rory denied.

"I'm never asking you for anything, ever again!" Rory frowned.

"But you know you will," Anna smiled. "You always do."

"I could always ask Lane or Paris," Rory said.

"But they don't have complete access to Logan," Anna commented. "And yes I know, dirty!"

"I could always ask him myself," Rory said.

"Ah young grashopper," Anna smirked. "You finally decided to accept my wise words."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Drama queen."

"But a queen nonetheless," Anna remarked with a smile. "You shall listen to me."

"Our very own Marie Antoinette," Rory countered.

"I have seen all, I have heard all, I have forgotten all."

"You've seen that movie way too many times," Rory smiled. "Once was too much."

"You have awful taste in movies," Anna frowned. "You don't know what's good."

"Hello, Willy Wonka? Casablanca?" Rory offered.

"Well those are good," Anna admitted. "But I draw the line there."

"But," Rory wanted to object, but Anna's next words caught her attention.

"Hey Logan," Anna greeted her boss while she was on the phone with Rory.

"Hey Anna," Logan greeted her with a smile.

"Logan's there?" Rory asked. "Does he look sad?"

"I can't really talk right now," Anna said into the phone as she directed the next few words to Logan. "Stupid advertisers. They even bug me on my cellphone. I never should have redirected my phone calls from the apartment to my cellphone."

Logan just smiled. "Maybe you shouldn't have done that no."

"Ask him something!" Rory told her friend over the phone.

Anna slightly rolled her eyes at what her friend had said over the phone, but asked Logan a question nonetheless. "So how are you Logan?"

"I'm good."

"You're feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Logan curiously eyed Anna. "What about you?"

"I'm good, happy with the boyfriend, all is good. Let's talk a bit more about you," Anna rambled a bit.

"What do you want to know?" Logan wondered.

"What I want to know," Anna sighed. "What do I want to know?" the latter was a bit more directed to Rory.

"Ask him if he's lonely," Rory said.

"I can't," Anna was about to object but she realised that first off it may look stupid that she was talking to Logan with the phone still to her ear, and that she could hardly object against Rory because then Logan would find out that Rory was listening to their conversation on the other line.

"You can't?" Logan wondered confused, though he caught the freaked out look in Anna's eyes. He was sure there was more to this then it seemed.

"Begin to understand how lonely you must be right now," Anna added sheepishly, quite happy with the way she saved herself out of that, while still somehow throwing Rory's question out there.

"Lonely?"

"Well without Rory here," Anna explained herself a bit more, while struggling a bit with the words.

Logan became even more suspicious now, so he chose his words carefully. "Lonely is the wrong word I think. But it's definitely no fun."

"Of course it's not," Anna agreed while nodding. "So you'd say you are miserable without her?"

Logan knew for sure that this was an investigation now. "I have a meeting," Logan announced.

"Of course you do. Don't let me stop you from doing your meetings. Break a leg!" Anna offered a smile which Logan happily returned, but it soon turned into a smirk.

"Say hi to Rory for me."

"But that's not," Anna tried to object but failed miserably as she saw a smirking Logan heading into his office. "Darn. You're caught Rory. You're on your own now. I had nothing to do with this."

"Yeah like Logan will believe that," Rory rolled her eyes. "You were awful. You didn't hide it well enough, I'm sure your eyes betrayed you."

"Blame it all on the innocent bystander," Anna mocked. "That will score you points."

A silence overcame the conversation.

"I should probably call him today. I'm sure he got the message while you were talking to him like that whilst you were on the phone," Rory pondered.

"You should call him."

"Sometime today."

"I'd suggest in between now and fifteen minutes," Anna told her friend. "No good can come from stalling."

"I don't want to bother him at or keep him from his work," Rory said.

"You're keeping me from work," Anna blurted out. "That didn't stop you."

"You're different," Rory frowned.

"Yeah we don't kiss and make out and have," Anna started and whispered that last part really softly, not wanting to let her co-workers hear it. "Sex."

"We did not have," Rory also added the last part softly. "Sex."

"Why not?" Anna inquired. "You had plenty of time to do it."

"Anna!" Rory warned her friend as she became crimson red.

"Well it's true," Anna smirked. "So why not?"

"It's a bit too soon. I don't know him that well yet," Rory explained.

"Well enough to miss him a lot already and to ask me to be your Eugenia Phillips," Anna countered. "So when will you see him again?"

"I don't know. We haven't decided on that yet," Rory said sadly.

"Well another reason to call him," Anna smiled. "Just call Rory. If I don't see Logan on the phone with a smile in the next fifteen minutes if I'm coming down to Stamford, kick your butt and make you call Logan on the spot."

"Doesn't he have a meeting?"

"Well he never seems thrilled about those things, so I'm sure he wouldn't mind a call from you that would make him come into the meeting a bit late," Anna assured her. "So Rory, it was fun, you made me act like a fool in front of my boss, it was pleasant as always. See you soon! Bye!"

Before Rory could respond, Anna had disconnected and all Rory could hear was the beeping sound.

She knew that Anna was right, and that she had to call Logan, but how was she going to explain herself. Maybe she should have called Logan straight away, it would have prevented a difficult to explain situation. Rory managed the pull herself together though and dialed his number.

"Hey Ace," Logan answered the phone, by the sound of his voice she could sense that a huge smile was displayed on his face.

"Hi," Rory said as she took a deep breath. "I feel stupid."

"Because I knew you were on the phone with Anna five minutes ago," Logan laughed.

"Yes," Rory confirmed.

"Don't feel stupid about that," Logan told her. "Though I do sense that you have something to do with the fact that I got all those questions about how I was feeling and if I were lonely."

"Just a little bit," Rory confirmed sheepishly. "All right, I'm guilty for all of that."

"What's up Rory?" Logan flat out asked her.

"I was just wondering if you were missing me but I didn't want to be the clingy girlfriend who wonders if her boyfriend misses her after only 1 day of not seeing each other, so I called Anna. Which was my first mistake."

Logan laughed. "What was your second?"

"My second what?"

"Mistake," Logan clarified.

"Actually talking with Anna about our relationship," Rory told him with a smile. "She likes to go into specifics."

"I hope you didn't," Logan commented.

"I would never do that. It would only be used against me in the future," Rory assured him as a comfortable silence overcame them.

Rory still wondered though if he did miss her, but she didn't want to come off as even more stupid.

"I do miss you though," Logan smirked.

"I miss you too. We really are like a highschool couple. Gosh Anna was right," Rory frowned as Logan laughed. "When will I see you again?"

"This weekend would be good for me. I'd love to see you somewhere this week but unfortunately I have a lot of late meetings. My dad apparently loves them, and decided to make my fellow colleagues love them too. Apparently my dad made them just love having meetings because I feel like that's all I've been doing so far," Logan ranted.

"I'm sorry," Rory sympathized. "I wish I could come over, or that you could."

"I guess the distance isn't a help either," Logan frowned.

"We'll just have to work our way around that," Rory said. "Right?"

"Definitely," Logan confirmed. "At least one phone call a day."

"At least?" Rory wondered.

"Well more then one call per day is always fine by me," Logan smiled.

"That's not clingy?"

"I'd rather call it having an interest for each other and wanting to know how miserable one is without the other," Logan joked.

"Yes I'm regretting this day already," Rory spoke randomly. "I'll get to hear this for the rest of my life."

"You'll live," Logan laughed.

"Eventually I will, I'll need CPR once in a while but I'm sure the handsome men in the office here could do that," Rory joked.

Logan laughed. "So I'll see you this weekend okay?" Logan asked for confirmation.

"Can't wait!" Rory smiled. "Be sure to smile by the way for the rest of the day, otherwise Anna will come and haunt me."

"I'll smile like I've never smiled before," Logan smirked.

"Cheesy line, I'll forgive you for that," Rory smiled.

"Well at least I won't have to worry about that," Logan replied. "I need to head to that meeting Ace."

"Yeah sure," Rory told him as she hesitantly spoke the next few words. "I'll call you tonight?"

"You'd better," Logan smirked. "Bye Ace."

* * *

**Author's note**:

I'm seriously happy with the reviews.. Thank you! I seriously like writing for this fic at the moment so I think that's why updates come quite quickly right now for this fic.

**Ggvmfan**: I know that Stamford is only like an hour away from NY. Travelling two hours (to get there and get back) is hard though especially with Logan being a boss and Rory finding her place in Stamford..

**Next chapter:**** You Could Be Happy**

Logan comes to Stamford, but not without talking with Rory about something.

Karen


	12. You Could Be Happy

**Chapter ****12: You could be Happy**

It was Thursday. Just three days after the day that she humiliated herself in front of her boyfriend, Logan Huntzberger. And in those three days she had only talked to Logan once, he had called her once. He had told her in that one conversation that he was loaded with work, that conversation was on Tuesday. She hadn't talked to him since, not even a small text message or an email. She didn't want to bother him when he was loaded with work. She had received two text messages though which had both said 'My dad is killing me! Save me! LOL', which had made Rory laugh, but she had not responded to it. Why she hadn't, well she couldn't really tell why not. Perhaps she felt like if she gave in to the desire of speaking to him, in any way or form, that she would distract Logan from his work too. Maybe that was her reasoning, she didn't want to be a burden.

The fact was though that she missed him. Gosh, she felt like a high school girl, and she couldn't believe that these feelings of 'missing him' were this intense already. They just started dating.

Perhaps it was because of their strong connection. When they had first met they got along well, they had instantly started their banter and discussions, something Rory still enjoyed doing with him. It was challenging. It was just weird that she had strong feelings for Logan, it was confusing at some points because she felt like she moved too quickly. How can you control your feelings though? There's no 'moving too fast' when it comes to feelings. They just appear, and they stay or disappear. They intensify or decrease. There was no such thing as being in control of how you feel.

Maybe that's what scared her. All the things she already missed about Logan, and gosh how long had she known him? Rory knew that this relationship was far more different from her past relationships. Feelings had never come this easily, and it was scary.

But now it was Thursday, and finally the end of the day was in sight, so Rory packed her belongings and headed for the elevator. Just one more day till it was weekend. She had no plans with Logan, so she really had no idea if he had time for her this weekend or if she would come over to New York. Perhaps she did need to call him. If he wasn't going to have time, she might as well head for a weekend back in Stars Hollow.

The elevator doors opened and Rory entered, along with a few co-workers. A minute later, the doors opened again and Rory bid her co-workers goodbye. Slowly she began to feel more comfortable around them, and she got to know them a little better.

Luckily her apartment wasn't far off from the office, so Rory walked back to her apartment. Her empty apartment, where each night she went through the same routine. First a shower, to get rid of the 'paper smell' as Rory liked to call it, after that a phone call would be made to some take out service or she would reheat some leftovers from the day before. After that she settled on the couch with a movie or she would end up watching some tv show, depended on the night or mood. Sometimes she called her mother, or Anna, but both were also very busy this week. So in the end it was quite a lonely week, and it didn't seem like tonight would be any different.

'Maybe I have to call Logan tonight," Rory muttered as she reached her apartment building and took the staircase up to her apartment. After taking a few steps up, Rory finally reached her apartment, and opened the door, but was welcomed by a weird smell.. It didn't smell good..

Did it smell like... something burned? 'Fire?' Rory panicked as she immediately closed the door and headed to the kitchen to see if she forgot to turn something off that morning. She had been in a hurry that morning when she had almost overslept.

She was greeted with a surprise though, and a welcome one at that.

"Logan?"

"Hey Ace," Logan smiled. In her kitchen. With an apron.

Rory frowned. "I didn't know I had an apron."

"You didn't," Logan laughed. "I bought it this afternoon. But that's the kind of welcome I get? Can't you read that my apron says 'Kiss the chef'?"

"Well I'm still in search of said chef," Rory smiled. "I only see a guy who's almost putting my apartment on fire by not paying enough attention on the food." And Rory pointed at the piece of black meat that was already put on a plate by Logan.

Logan rolled his eyes as he pulled Rory closer to him. "I was not burning down your apartment."

"You did burn that piece of meat. Why did it deserve that?" Rory pouted.

Logan laughed as he mocked. "It said that I was a bad chef."

"So you burned it because it said the truth?" Rory wondered with a smile.

"Why are we talking about a piece of meat when I still haven't gotten my kiss yet," Logan laughed as he leaned in for a kiss, which Rory happily returned.

Gosh how she had missed that feeling, she let herself and Logan rediscover each other. As they did so, Logan pushed Rory against the kitchen counter in order to get more grip on the situation. In return though Rory knocked over the plate with the piece of black meat, and it landed on the floor. Rory immediately broke the kiss, out of shock, when she hit the plate. She looked down to the floor as she held on to Logan tightly.

"Oops," Rory smiled slightly.

"I think you have a possesed kitchen Ace," Logan joked. "My food went bad..."

"And you blame that on the kitchen?" Rory smirked.

Logan ignored her as he send her a smile. "And now we can't even kiss properly. It's evil."

"I never had any problems in my bedroom," Rory suggested with a smile as she kissed him fiercely on the lips.

Logan broke away. "Are you sure?"

They had agreed on moving slow, especially since Rory came fresh out of a relationship and because they didn't know each other that well yet. Like Rory though, Logan felt a connection, and he wanted to show her how much he felt that connection, and how much he loved feeling that connection between them. There was a certain bond between them. So far though, they hadn't slept together, well only in the sense of holding each other when they were sleeping, but they hadn't done the act yet. Logan didn't want to push Rory, and wanted to do it when she thought that the time was right. Apparently now was that time.

"Do you think I would suggest it if I was't sure?" Rory countered.

Logan shook his head in response as he once again dove in to kiss her with fierce passion, which Rory happily returned as she lead him to the bedroom.

Later that night, they both still lay in bed, in each other's arms.

'I can't believe it's 10 PM already, and I still haven't eaten," Rory gasped.

"Well maybe you were only hungry for some love," Logan joked.

"Corny," Rory commented with an eye roll as she enjoyed the feeling of her skin on his bare skin, her head on his bare shoulder. The feeling of his kisses on her temple.

"Can I ask you something?" Rory wondered. "Something I probably should have asked when I saw you this afternoon."

Logan frowned, wondering what she was talking about. "Sure, ask away."

"Why are you here?" Rory wondered. "Not that I mind. Not at all."

Logan grinned.

"Get that stupid grin off your face," Rory smacked him. "I just mean, it's Thursday. Don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Nope," Logan simply responded.

Rory rose her head from his shoulder so she was able to look at him. "You don't?"

"I don't," Logan confirmed. "I took the day off."

"Why?"

"Because I can?" Logan smirked and Rory rolled her eyes as she smacked him once more. "Because I wanted to see my girlfriend, who I haven't been able to talk to almost the entire week, so I decided to surprise you."

"But I have to work tomorrow," Rory frowned. "You'll be here all alone tomorrow."

"I am aware of that. Maybe I'll visit my sister Honor, she's been begging me to come by," Logan told her.

"I'm not saying you can't stay here, in the apartment," Rory immediately told him.

"I know," Logan assured her with a kiss on her temple.

"How did you get inside by the way?"

"The concierge let me in," Logan explained.

"I haven't even met my concierge yet," Rory commented.

Logan once again ignored her. "He happened to be on this floor, and I told him I was here to surprise you."

"And he just let you in?" Rory wondered.

"After some convincing he did let me in yes," Logan smiled. "The power of persuasion."

"Impressive," Rory yawned.

"You tired?"

"Just a little," Rory yawned a bit more.

"Want to sleep?"

"Only if I get a big breakfast tomorrow from you because I missed diner tonight," Rory said half asleep.

"Like you were complaining an hour ago," Logan smirked.

Rory half rolled her eyes, as she stiffled another yawn. "And a lot of coffee."

A minute later both Rory and Logan were sound asleep, laying in each other's arms. A feeling they had both missed over the past week, and a feeling they were both savoring right now.

The next morning, Rory ran around the apartment, in search of her stuff as Logan prepared breakfast in the kitchen which he served at the table.

"Hey Ace, what are you looking for?" Logan called out as he placed the plates on the table.

"My black shoes," Rory called back. "I'm pretty sure I threw them somewhere in my closet."

Logan laughed. "With our without heels?"

"With heels," Rory answered.

"They're in your kitchen!" Logan replied and soon Rory rushed into the kitchen.

"How did they get here?" Rory wondered as she grabbed the shoes and put them on. "I haven't wore them since Tuesday."

"Maybe you forgot to put them away?" Logan smiled.

Rory refused to answer that as she gave him a slight smile. "So, breakfast time?"

Together they quickly ate their breakfast before Rory had to head for work. They had agreed on having diner tonight, so Logan would pick her up at work this afternoon. Rory could hardly wait till this day was over, especially with Logan being in town for the entire day and also the weekend..

Logan in the meanwhile cleaned the dishes, and as he told Rory the previous night he headed out to see his sister Honor. He had gone to Stamford with his car to see Rory, which he was glad for so he could easily go visit his sister.

Around 10:30 that morning he knocked on the door of his sister's house. A short minute later he was greeted by his sister who opened the door.

"What, no maid to greet me?" Logan joked as he hugged his sister.

"You know I don't have maids," Honor smiled. "I just have Bella to help me with the household."

"Ever since the 'ironing' incident of last month," Logan added with a smile.

Honor ignored him. "What got you in such a good mood today?"

"Nothing," Logan smiled.

"Yeah like I believe that," Honor rolled her eyes. "So when am I going to meet that girlfriend of yours. Ever since you told me Monday that you have a girlfriend I got really curious. I don't know why you won't tell me her name though."

"Because you'd go stalk her," Logan simply said as he followed his sister into the living room.

"Ah, so she lives in the neighbourhood?"

"Close enough for you to stalk her," Logan smiled.

"When am I going to meet her though," Honor replied. "Why not this weekend? You're finally in the neighbourhood for once, so it's the perfect opportunity."

"I'll ask her," Logan said, hoping to get his sister off his back.

"So what is her name?" Honor pried once more. "If I might meet her this weekend I might as well know her name."

"Rory Gilmore," Logan answered.

"Gilmore, as in Richard and Emily Gilmore?" Honor wondered, Logan nodded in return. "Do mom and dad approve?"

"Don't know. They met her at a party, but I haven't talked to them since," Logan said. "Well I have talked with dad, but all he can talk about is business."

"You met her parents yet?"

"We've just started going out," Logan remarked.

"So?" Honor wondered. "What's your point? I met Josh his parents on my first date."

Logan laughed. "I kind of did as well. I took Rory out to a bar when she had her last day in New York and I met her mother."

"Was she nice?"

"She was glad that there were going to be pretty grandchildren if I'm not mistaken," Logan laughed, and Honor joined him. "But tell me sis, how is married life?"

For the next few hours , Logan and Honor kept talking like they hadn't spoken to each other in years. Logan was glad for the good relationship he had with his sister. She was the only thing that came close to 'normal' in the Huntzberger household when he grew up. He was sure that Rory was going to like her, and that Honor would like Rory as well. Hopefully Honor wouldn't dare to bring up old emberassing childhood stories if they were going to visit Honor again this weekend.

By the end of the afternoon, Logan had reached the building where Rory worked. It wasn't the first time he was there, he was after all the boss. Hopefully nobody recognised him, so they wouldn't start asking him any questions about the company. He wasn't in the mood for that. Luckily he wore casual clothing, and not his usual business suit, so hopefully he wouldn't be noticed.

Logan's hope for not being recognised was desired and he savely reached Rory's office where she was working hard, as he could see, because she was focused intensely on the computer screen in front of her.

'Hey Ace," Logan greeted his girlfriend with a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm..," Rory hummed as she remained focused on the screen in front of her.

"What's so interesting about that screen?"

"My article."

"Not finished yet?" Logan wondered as he read parts of her article.

"It's finished," Rory told him.

"Then why are you staring at it?" Logan asked curiously. "Shouldn't you turn it in or something?"

"I did turn it in," Rory said. "My editor liked it."

"Okay, now I'm confused," Logan said as he sat down in the chair in front of her desk.

"And that's what I was aiming for," Rory smiled as she turned away from the screen and clicked on a stopwatch that lay in front of her.

Logan's face kept showing confusement, which caused Rory to laugh.

"I turned in my article around two, so I had to wait till you would pick me up, so while I waited I wondered how long it would take before I could really confuse you, so I decided to test that, hence the stopwatch," Rory explained.

"And how long did it take?"

"Twenty seconds," Rory pouted. "My mother's record is five seconds. Though that was on Kirk, and he's easy to confuse."

Logan just laughed. "You're weird. Did you know that?"

"I have heard it before," Rory smiled. "So shall we go?"

"Let's go," Logan said as he waited for Rory to grab her belongings and together they walked to the elevator. Rory bid goodbye to some co-workers, and wished them a good weekend as the elevator doors finally opened.

Outside the building, Logan grabbed Rory's hand as they walked down to his car which was parked one block away, because there was no space around the building for Logan to park his car.

"So how was your sister?" Rory asked

"She's good. She can't wait to meet you," Logan smiled. "She actually wants to meet you this weekend."

"Really?" Rory smiled. "What did you say?"

"That I would talk about it with you," Logan said.

"Do you want to go?"

"Only if you do," Logan smiled.

"That's quite a way of avoiding the question," Rory laughed. "Do you want me to meet your sister?"

"Of course I do," Logan told her honestly. "I think you'd get along really well."

"Maybe I'll leave a better impression with her then with your parents," Rory remarked.

"You didn't leave a bad impression with my parents," Logan assured her.

"Yeah I didn't have enough time for that. I excused myself way too quickly," Rory smiled slightly as Logan opened the car door for her. She stepped inside, as he closed the door and headed to the other side of the car.

"Stop worrying about it," Logan assured her as he started the engine and hit the road to drive to the restaurant Logan made reservations at this morning.

"Good idea," Rory smiled. "So is it actually okay for you to take the day off today? I thought you were swamped with work."

"I was," Logan confirmed. "Even got shanghaied into extra meetings by my dad this week."

"I'm sorry," Rory said with a hint of sympathy.

"And you didn't even save me," Logan joked, though there was some seriousness behind it.

"Again, I'm sorry," Rory smiled.

Logan sighed. "Why didn't you return my messages though? I get why you didn't call, I didn't even have time to call you, but I did send you messages, during those boring meetings."

"I was giving you space," Rory told him honestly.

"Why?"

"I guess I didn't want to be a burden to you?"

"Come on Ace, you can't be a burden to me," Logan told her seriously. "You would have provided some light to my dark week full of Mitchum Huntzberger."

Rory remained silent. She didn't really know what to say.

Logan spoke up though. "I'm not mad or anything. I just want to understand it, which I do now.. At least a lot better," Logan told her. "In some way you were looking out for me, trying not to distract me from work I guess."

"I think I was trying not to distract you," Rory confirmed.

"But I love distraction from work Rory," Logan smiled. "Especially if it's you. Don't forget about that."

"I'll try," Rory smiled sheepishly. "I'm just not used to having long distance relationships."

"Me neither," Logan confirmed. "This whole relationship thing is new to me, but I guess we're both new to the long distance part of it. I think it will take some getting used to, and that we just need to make time for each other. Even if that means texting me when I'm swamped with work."

"I know that now," Rory smiled a bit more.

"Good," Logan smiled as he parked the car next to the restaurant. "Because I want this to work, and I want to know what you're up to. I just don't want you to feel like I'm attacking you now or something, because I now that maybe I should have called you sometime or that I at least send you a more meaningful text message then the ones I send you. I want to get to know you for real, but it's pretty difficult, but I know we can do it."

Logan leaned in to kiss her, which Rory happily returned for the moment. She broke the kiss off though, because she wanted to say something, before she would forget what she wanted to say, because she knew that his kisses could make her forget about the world and everything that is going on in her mind.

"I'm sorry that I didn't return your text message, I really am," Rory apologized. "But at least now we learned that we both find the long distance part difficult, so at least some good came out of it. I guess we need to work on the communication bit."

"Well it's only the communication bit that needs work," Logan smirked as he dove in for another kiss. "Because everything else about us just works." And he leaned in for another kiss.

"I couldn't agree more," Rory smiled into the kisses. "But this time you're not keeping me away from diner again. Move it Huntzberger!" Rory smacked him on his leg in order to make him get out of the car, as she stepped out of the car herself as well.

Logan just sat in awe for a moment as he smiled slightly. He got out of the car and headed for Rory who waited for him. He grabbed her hand and walked to the restaurant. This time he would't keep her away from her meal, because he knew she was going to need all the energy she could get to survive the night with him.

* * *

**Author's note**:  
I'm seriously happy with the reviews.. Thank you! A not so well working internet gives me the time to write for my fics, so i guess it's convenient in some way, though I wish my internet would work a bit better.

Sorry for not going into details about smut and everything. I'm just not good with it, and I don't want to make lame attempts at it. LOL I'll leave the smut up to the pro's.

**Next chapter:**** This Christmas Time  
**It's Christmas time for Rory and Logan, but it's not spend together.

Karen


End file.
